


FrostLight

by ElektraVamp



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Identity Issues, Lost Memories, Recalling memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraVamp/pseuds/ElektraVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardians have gained a new member and now have a new Immortal Child but will he replace their old Immortal Child? Will they be able to overcome their old memories or will they be over run by them? Will Jack discover a secret that should have remained buried? And once it is uncovered will his life and relationships be able to withstand it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, it has been a long time since my last story and I'm so sorry for not posting anything. This is not the sequel that I had promised you, I am still working on that but this is the one-shot that I had promised all of you but it turned out to be way too long for a one-shot so I'm making it into chapters. I hope y'all like it and I'm surprised no one had really written about this yet but I guess I'll start us off. Any way enough and on with the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dreamworks Rise of the Guardians or William Joyce's Guardians of Childhood.

Cheering and applause filled the air as the Guardians relayed the result of their recent battle with Pitch as well as formally introducing their new team member Jack Frost. Jack was overwhelmed by the attention that he was receiving and soon vanished into the rafters above to calm down. The others let him be as they knew that he still had to get used to them as well as still process what had happened. While Jack tried to calm down in the rafters the rest of the team decided to sit down and go over what had occurred as well as fill Sandy in what had happened after he was hit by Pitch's arrow.

"So Sandy after you got hit by Pitch's arrow, Jack raced to get to you but he wasn't fast enough. As soon as he was close though, Pitch ordered a wave of the Nightmares toward Jack and it looked like he had gotten completely covered in them but suddenly a blue glow came from within. Jack's staff had begun to glow a bright blue and he suddenly shot out electric frost that completely destroyed the wave of Nightmares and threw Pitch from the sky. Jack began to fall but I was able to catch him and when he came to, he said that he had no idea that he could do that." Tooth told Sandy. Sandy was astonished at what he was hearing, Jack must be very powerful and probably doesn't even realize it.

"Da, it vas incredible Sandy. Zhat boy iz something else." North said stroking his white beard.

"Yeah he is mate. So Sandy after that we came back and held a ceremony for you and we later saw that all the light were going out and flickering. Pitch had tilt the balance. So before we all began to lose Hope, I reminded them that Easter was the next day and that I would need their help to make this Easter the best which may have gotten the lights shining once again. Also North said Easter was more important than Christmas." Bunny said throwing a smirk at North who crossed his arms and huffed while Sandy silently laughed.

"It vas just in moment. Easter is still not Christmas."

"Oh c'mon ya blowhard! Admit it Easter is better!"

"Never! Christmas is better!"

"Easter!"

"Christmas!"

"Easter!"

"Christmas!"

"Halloween!"

North and Bunny stopped their yelling to look for the person that had yelled out that last remark. They saw that it was Jack who was leaning on his staff and smirking as he sat on the couch arm.

"Mate, what are you doing?" Bunny asked annoyed at being interrupted.

"Well, we are trying to tell Sandy what happened and you guys were arguing too much. So how about no more talking of which holiday is better, even though Halloween is better." Jack answered with a grin. But before North and Bunny could argue once more Tooth quickly picked up where Bunny left off.

"Anyways, so Bunny transported us all to the Warren and when we arrived Bunny suddenly heard something and so we all got into battle positions and rushed to the sound. But when the sound got closer and we were closer to the figure we saw that it was a little girl. Sophie." Tooth said with a giggle at the memory of how ridiculous the whole situation was.

"Yeah and then none of these guys knew how to deal with a child and when Tooth tried to get close to her she' Jack started to giggle'- pulled out a few teeth, still have no idea where she kept those, and Sophie ran away screaming. So then I made one of my Happy Snowflakes and had it hit old Cottontail here. Which in turn made him more playful and get along better with Sophie. So we decorated the eggs and herded them to the tunnels and then I volunteered to take Sophie home." Jack explained with a wide grin.

"Whatever ya larrikin, so none of us know what happened after you took her home but we lost Easter Sandy. The Nightmares attacked while Jack was gone and I, I got walked though. Easter was gone and when Jack returned I took that out on him, saying we shouldn't have trusted him and that he had to go especially since he came back with his Tooth Box, which we all know Pitch had and he also didn't return with Baby Tooth. We though he made a trade with Pitch, Baby Tooth for his memories. So we turned our backs on him." Bunny explained with a dark look in his eyes. Jack shifted his eyes to the ground and tightened his grip around his staff, still feeling the sting of that dismissal.

Sandy though was upset with the others and began to throw out incoherent signs at the other Guardians, wondering how they were able to think that Jack would betray them and how they could just turn their backs on him without asking his side of the story. The others put their heads down ashamed with what they had done and really they had no true reason other than using Jack as a way to vent their fears and frustration.

"Sandy its fine, they didn't know any better and it really did not look good. Besides they didn't really know me, so it was a natural reaction. One I'm sure Pitch used to his advantage. Jack said trying to soothe Sandy's anger.

"Jack, its not fine. We should have at least let you explain. I should have realized you would never trade Baby Tooth, especially after you had just saved her. So I'm sorry Jack, for thinking the worst of you." Tooth said with a sorrowful face.

"Yes Jack, I am sorry too. You are good boy." North said with a sad smile.

"Me too mate, I'm sorry." Bunny said with his ears flat on his head.

Jack smiled at the group and nodded. "I forgive you. I should probably tell you all what happened when I took Sophie home, as well as where I went when I left you guys at the Easter egg hunt." He said. After they all nodded he took a deep breath and began to recite what had happened after he dropped Sophie off.

"So I left and told Baby Tooth that we should head back but as I was leaving I suddenly heard a voice. They just kept saying Jack. I just felt complied to follow the voice, I felt like I knew them somehow. So I followed it and ended up in front of a rotten bed frame that was set over a hole – probably should have realized that you know the Boogeyman lives under beds and this was probably Pitch's lair but I wasn't thinking straight- and I started to break the bottom of the frame so that I could have access to the hole and Baby Tooth kept trying to get me to leave but I didn't listen. So we went into the whole and found all of the tooth fairies inside these black cages as well as piles of the baby teeth. We went to get them out but then the voice called out again and it felt like I was in a trance, I jumped into the nearest pile and began digging for my Tooth Box. Suddenly Pitch appeared, I fired a shot of ice but he disappeared and when he reappeared again he had my Tooth Box. He offered it to me but I didn't take it, and so we fought for a bit. Well more like I chased and he kept disappearing while saying…things. Then he suddenly tossed me the box. I caught it on reflex but I knew that he wouldn't just give me the box out of his good heart and I asked what he did but he replied 'It's not what I did, it's what you did' and he disappeared into the shadows. I chased after him until I suddenly hit a door and I couldn't open it but that's when I realized that Baby Tooth was still in Pitch's Lair. I took a step back to see if I could break through the door when I suddenly stepped on something. When I looked down I saw that I had stepped on a Easter egg shell and that there were eggs completely destroyed in the tunnel. Before I left I heard Pitch whisper Happy Easter."

"He transported you into the Warren Tunnels? But I thought only you were able to do that Bunny?" Tooth asked horrified at what at happen to Jack.

"He must have found a way around the Wards. I haven't really updated them since the last major battle with Pitch. But wait Jack?" Bunny asked, something about what Jack had said bothering him.

"Yeah Bunny?" Jack asked.

"You said Pitch said something? But what did he say? Pitch is known for being a major manipulator as well as know just where to strike to deal the greatest damage." Bunny told him making sure to keep eye contact with Jack. Jack looked away unable to look into Bunny's eyes.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Come on tell us what he said."

"No."

"Tell us."

"No."

"Tell us!"

"No!"

"Jack-"

"Fine! He said that you would never accept me. That I was afraid to be left alone and that no one would ever see me and I would never know why I was placed on this world. I would never be accepted because I make a mess out of everything and Easter proved it. So he was right. Are you happy now?" Jack cried out crossing his arms and looking away. The others stared at him and for once saw how much of an immortal child he really was. And they had failed in protecting their own child, just like their last immortal child. Tooth flew over to Jack and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You do not make a mess out of everything and you are accepted Jack. We are a family now and we will always be here for you." She whispered tightening her hug. Jack tensed up before melting into the hug, not remembering the last time he had gotten a hug. Soon enough the rest joined in and promised to never let Jack feel that way ever again. After a few minutes of the hug, Jack started to feel uncomfortable and the hug broke apart. Jack cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair.

"Um, so now that we had a huge family hug. Let me tell you about what happened after I left you guys. So I flew off to Antarctica since my emotions affect the weather and I figured that no one would be affected by it there. While there I let out some steam and thought about throwing my Box into the ocean." Tooth gasped as Jack admitted this and quickly fluttered over to him.

"Why would you do that? You just got them, why would you want to throw them away?" She asked curious over what the Winter Spirit was thinking. Jack looked at her with a hardened gaze and dark look.

"I didn't think I deserved them Tooth. And anyway I couldn't go through with it. Then Pitch appeared and we fought for a bit while he tried to convince me to join him. He basically said that he knew that you guys weren't going to accept me and how he knew exactly how I felt. How he longed for family and how he didn't think that there was anyone that knew how he felt, and he was wrong because I knew exactly how he felt. He told me we didn't have to be alone, that we would be great together. That he believed in me and knew that children would too. 'What goes better than Cold and Dark?' he said. I almost bought it until he screwed up and said that we could make them believe and give them a world where everything was Pitch Black. He wanted them to fear us and I did not want that so I told him no and to leave me alone.' Jack gave out a dark chuckle before he continued.

'He did not take my rejection well. He suddenly pulled out Baby Tooth and asked for my Staff in exchange for her. Said I had a habit of interfering. I knew that Baby didn't deserve to be held hostage so I gave him my staff. I should have known that he wouldn't hold up his end of the deal. When I asked for her he said no because I said I wanted to be alone, so I would be alone. Baby took this time to stab Pitch's hand, unfortunately he threw her into a crevasse. I cried out for her and when I turned back to face him, he, he snapped my Staff over his knee." Jack told them with a quiet voice rubbing his chest at the phantom pain. The rest of the guardians were horrified and all glanced at Jack's Staff unable to believe it was whole at the moment.

"That bloody rat bastard! How dare he do that?" Bunny cried out wanting to go hunt down the bastard. The rest agreed and wanted to go after him. They couldn't believe this had happened to their youngest members and that they hadn't been there for him when he needed it. Especially during those 300 years alone. Jack gave a small smile at how angry everyone was for what Pitch had done for him and it really showed that he could see them as a family as well as trust them.

"Can I get back to my story?" Jack asked still smiling. The others nodded as they tried to keep their anger down since they wondered how Jack's staff was fixed. "So he snapped my Staff in half –and let me tell you that hurt, like a lot- and then he threw some nightmare sand at me also throwing me into the crevasse. I kind of blacked out for a minute and when I came to the pieces of my staff were at my feet and Baby Tooth was next to me. I admit I felt defeated and kind of gave up. At least until Baby went into my pocket and made my Tooth Box glow and that voice called my name again. She persuaded me to look at my memories, she figured I should see them. So I did. And it was, I don't know how to describe it. I had a family. I had a mother and a little sister. I saved her." Jack said with a grin.

"What do you mean mate?" Bunny asked quietly.

"I was fourteen and it was almost Spring and I knew that it was warming up but my sister really wanted to go ice skating before it got too warm and I had to work long hours. I should have said no but I could never say no to her, so I took her to the nearby pond. It looked sturdy enough so I helped her get her skates on and let her go on the pond while I put my skates on. Yet before I could I heard a loud crack and when I looked over at my sister, the sight I saw horrified me. She was in the middle of the pond and cracks were forming under her, I rushed on and started to try and calm her down. I told her that she would be fine and she wouldn't fall in, she didn't believe me and when I asked if I would trick her, she said yes, that I always play tricks. I chuckled but told her that I wasn't playing a trick this time and to just believe in me.

Then I said that we were going to play a game. Hopscotch, our favorite game. I had dropped my shepherd's staff on the pond near me so I moved toward it, pretending to fall at one point to make her laugh but soon I made it to the staff and the thicker ice. I told her that it was her turn and told her to take a step each time I counted. As I counted to three, more cracks were beginning to appear and she was getting scared again but she had gotten close enough for me to grab her by the waist with my staff, and fling her to safety. When she lifted her head up, she was smiling at me relieved. I stood up laughing in relief and took a step toward her, but I didn't realize that when I had flung her to safety, the momentum had flung me onto the weaker ice and when I took a step that was the catalyst that resulted in me falling through the ice.

The last thing I heard and saw was my sister calling out my name and the moon glowing brightly. Next thing I knew I was floating through the darkness toward the moon. I was pulled out of the lake with no memories of who I was or why I was there. All I knew was that my name was Jack Frost. I had been changed from a brown haired, brown eyed human boy to a white haired, blue eyed Spirit of Winter." Jack said with a sad smile as he thought of his sister. The Guardians were in quiet shock. They couldn't believe that Jack had died to become a Spirit, it was something that was very uncommon and really none of them had died, since they had just naturally become spirits. It was possible that this is what had caused Jack to lose his memories but it also proved that he was truly a Guardian and deserved the title.

"Zhat vas very brave of you Jack. You are a true Guardian my boy." North said clasping a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah mate. Ya truly are a Guardian and I'm sorry for doubting you." Bunny told Jack. Sandy gave a thumbs up and showed Jack a symbol of a snowflake, the Guardian symbol, and a check mark. Tooth flew over and gave him a tight hug also saying he was a true Guardian. Jack blushed and ducked his head but was very happy with what the other Guardians had told him.

"So what happened next Jack? How did you get out of that crevasse?" Tooth asked once everyone had sat back down.

"Right so after I saw that I realized that saving my sister was why Manny had chosen me and that I truly was a Guardian. So I started to think of a way to get out and I knew that the only way out would be to fly out, so I rushed to my staff and forced the two pieces together but it fell apart as I tried to put my magic through it but I tried once more and focused on my winter magic and what I use that power for. It worked and my staff was fixed, so I placed Baby Tooth in my hood and we rushed to get the other tooth fairies out of Pitch's lair but even though we opened every cage, they couldn't fly and I saw that on Pitch's belief globe-very creepy by the way- there was only one light left and I knew that light belonged to Jaime.

I rushed over to Jaime's, leaving Baby to help her sisters, and I saw that he was about to lose belief so I frosted over one of his windows and drew an Easter egg knowing he needed to know Bunny was real to have hope. He was starting to believe again so I frosted another window and drew a bunny which I actually brought to life. I had no idea I could do that but it worked and it started to run around the room until it suddenly exploded into snowflakes. I was disappointed that it hadn't lasted long but suddenly Jaime said my name. I couldn't believe it and he kept saying my name and looking around until he faced me. I didn't even realize that he was staring at me until I looked at him and asked if he could hear me and see me. He nodded and it was such an incredible feeling and well you know what happened after that. We defeated Pitch and I realized my center." Jack finished explaining with a happy grin as he thought about his first believer.

The rest of the Guardians also smiled at how happy Jack looked and they realized that he didn't look as guarded as he was when they first met. Of course he was still quite guarded but cracks were beginning to show on his armor and the Guardians were determined to completely break down that armor no matter how long it takes.

"So Jack were those the only memories that you saw? The one where you saved your sister?" Tooth asked.

"Well I saw pieces of me playing with some of the younger kids in the village in the forest and making them laugh in front of a campfire and hearing my mother's voice but other than that, that's all I saw. I don't even know anyone's name." Jack answered running a hand through his hair. Tooth thought for moment knowing that now that Jack had opened his Tooth Box the memories should slowly come back but they could at least speed them up.

"Well Jack, now that you saw them, the rest of the memories should come back over time but if you like you could come with me to the Palace and I could help speed up the process so that you'll have all your memories back in a week. Either way it's your choose." Tooth offered hoping Jack would come back with her so that she could help him and get to know him better. Jack thought about the offer for a moment wondering if it would be a good idea. He quickly weighed the pros and cons of going. He saw no reason not to object and most of his major Winter duties had already been completed and if anything important needed to be done he could just ask some of the other winter spirits to take over for him.

"Okay Tooth, I'll go with you. I'd really like to have all of my memories back as soon as possible." Jack relied with a grin. Tooth smiled and gave him a quick hug before backing away as Jack started to get uncomfortable with the attention once again.

"Vell now zhat Sandy has been fully updated let us go to zhe dinning room, I believe zhat zhe yetis have finished preparing zhe victory feast. Come friends!" North bellowed out corralling them all out of the room to the dining room a few doors down. As they went down the hallway Jack eventually feel behind as he stared at the paintings that covered the hallway. The one painting that truly captured his attention was the largest. It seemed to take up an entire wall and appeared to be from when the Guardians first met.

In the middle stood a tall handsome young man with short brown hair and a trimmed mustache and goatee. He had a red coat like North but seemed more suited for an adventuring young man and fitting the time period. In one hand he had a sword and various weapons on his waist. Next to him stood another tall man that looked like the stereotypical wizard but he had a staff who's crook looked like a crescent moon. Even through the painting the man looked kind and wise. Next to the wizard was someone that looked a bit like Bunny if he wore clothes. The person was easily seven feet tall towering over the others and he wore a green robe that had gold egg buttons with a high red collar that also has gold eggs, a rich royal purple sash with three red pouches as well as dark green egg shaped spectacles. In his right hand he carried a long staff that was topped with a green egg. Jack could have sworn this was bunny but this person was a tawny color and seemed so polished.  _Maybe he was a relative of Bunny? He certainly was obsessed with eggs._  Jack thought with a raised eyebrow.

On the other side of the young man was a elegant regal looking, for lack of a better description, bird woman. She had large dark green wings that stretched behind her with a long dark tail. She seemed to be covered completely by feathers though the feathers on her body resembled traditional Indian attire. With bellowing genie like pants except they were purely feathers and long dark blue feathers flowed over the sides, at her neck the feathers were red and gold with a small feather looking like a pendant. Her face was the only place not covered by feathers and they showed a guarded non-trusting but no less beautiful face. It was obvious that this woman could be very dangerous when she wanted to be but she also seemed like one that had gone through some hardships. She also carried weapons like the young man next to her, a pair of twin rapiers laid at her hips next to some gold pouches.

Floating next to the woman was Sandy, at least Jack thought it was Sandy. The Sandy in the painting had more hair and he also wore sandles but other than that it was Sandy with a very calm smile while strands of gold sand spread around him. This prompted Jack to look closer at what was surrounding the people in the painting. There seemed to be some tooth fairies flying near the bird woman but they looked like birds rather than humming birds and there were eggs wandering around but they looked strange almost mechanical and armed with what looked like kitchen wares. In the background there was a flying elephant and what appeared to be a large goose and some yetis but they looked huge towering over the others and armed with deadly looking swords. There were also a variety of insects and birds surrounding them also some weird looking men and a large tree that looked like it was a home.

As Jack got closer to the painting he saw that he had overlooked two other figures in the painting, how he overlooked them he had no idea since one of them was very striking and the other was the youngest looking one. The youngest one looked like young girl with long brown hair. She was smiling an leaning next to the striking individual who bore a large resemblance to Jack. He wore what looked like armor and he had a staff that looked like Jack's at the bottom but the top had a silver looking crystal shard. He was looking down at the young girl with a soft smile like how a brother would look at a sister. Yet as Jack looked at the pair of them his heart gave out a deep twinge almost as if he knew the young girl though it was obvious before his time. The male figure also called out to him and as Jack reached out a hand to touch the pale figure a voice rang out startling Jack out of his trance.


	2. Recollection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! So I now have the second chapter ready to be posted and I hope that you are liking this story so far, I know it may seem a bit rushed but I was planning on this all occurring in a span of 2 or 3 days though that may be extended so the story would be more fleshed out. Also I know this is a really short story and I'm sorry about that, I just really wanted to emphasize what happened with Nightlight and Kathrine.  
> I wonder if anyone has figured out what this story is about... Anyway on with the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dreamworks Rise of the Guardians or William Joyce's Guardian's of Childhood.

"Jack! Vhat are you doing? It is time for dinner." North called out moved down the hall to where Jack was. Jack turned to him with a shake of his head trying to get rid of the strange feeling in his heart.

"Sorry North. I just got distracted by this painting." He answered sparing a glance at said painting as North got closer. North looked at the painting and gave a small smile that was also filled with a twinge of sadness.

"Ah, I have always loved zhat painting. It is one of the few that showed all of the Guardians." North said gazing at the painting.

"All of the Guardians?" Jack asked confused since he thought that Sandy, Tooth, Bunny, and North were the only ones.

"Of course, you probably don't recognize us, it was a long time ago. Zhe young man in the middle is me when I was much younger. The man next to me was my mentor Ombric, also known as Father Time. He mostly travels and spends time with Manny and so we don't see much of him especially after the last battle. Next to Ombric is Bunny. Very different now, no?" North said with a small chuckle.

"No way that's Bunny. That has to be a relative. Bunny is bluish gray not brown." Jack exclaimed unable to believe that this being was Bunny.

"Is true, after zhe last battle with Pitch he started to gray as well as lose certain parts of his personality as he consumed more chocolate and soon he became how he is now. Don't know where robes are, will have to ask Bunny. But you vould not believe they are the same person if you just meet him, very sever personality change. I believe for better, was very uptight and annoying." North explained crossing his large arms. Jack couldn't believe they were the same person, it was a very large change Bunny went through.

"Wow, so who's the bird woman on the other side of you? A relative of Tooth?" Jack asked once he had shaken off the shock.

North chuckled before he answered with a warm smile, "No zhat is Tooth. She is zhe last of the Sisters of Flight but as she gained believers she began to change to what she looks like now."

"Why?" Jack asked confused on how she changed as well as disbelieving that this serious warrior looking woman was the bubbly Tooth that he now knows.

"Belief is a very powerful thing Jack, the children believed that she was delicate and fairy like and soon she became that but never underestimate her. She is still the Warrior Queen Toothiana no matter what she may look like now." North explained.

"Did she have a bad past North? Cause she looks very distrusting and serious, not like how she is now." He asked wondering what could have caused this distrust.

North sighed, "It iz not my story to tell, you vill have to ask Tooth."

"Okay, so I know that's Sandy next to Tooth but who are the two kids in the front?" Jack asked very curious about these two. North gave a small frown and looked like he didn't want to talk about them but just as Jack was going to take back his questions North answered.

"Zhat is Kathrine and Nightlight. Kathrine was a girl that I saw as a sister and she is known as Mother Goose. I do not see her anymore, she travels around and lives with Manny not wanting him to be lonely and to be closer to the stars. She was one of the first Guardians and the one that kept us together even if we almost lost her at one point." North stopped at this point and took in a shuddering breath. Jack placed a hand on his bicep suddenly feeling very young and small.

"You don't have to continue North, if its painful for you."North gave him a small smile.

"I know Jack but I'm okay. It was long ago."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt."Jack replied with a furrowed brow. North chuckled and patted Jack on the head.

"Yes, zhat is very true my friend. Now as I said Kathrine was a very special girl and though I don't see her I will always see her as my sister and Ombric will always see her as a daughter. The other person, Nightlight, was a very special young boy. He was from the Golden Age, where Pitch, Bunny, Sandy, and Manny are from. He was Manny's protector and he is the one that trapped Pitch onto Earth after he went after Manny and his parents the Tsar and Tsarsina. I will tell you the rest later, but Nightlight spent centuries trapped inside a diamond dagger inside Pitch's chest until he was released by a stray moon beam. He became best friends with Kathrine and an incredible friend to the rest of us. He was mischievous like you and very innocent. He couldn't really speak but he cared about the children and always made sure the darkness stayed away." North explained with a sad smile.

"He sounds incredible North, where is he now?" Jack asked very curious about this young boy that looked like him as well as wondering about this so called Golden Age.

"Ve do not know vhat really happened to him as after an encounter with Pitch, he vanished and though we searched for him, we never found him and Manny never said vhat happened but I know it iz tough topic for him as he truly cared about Nightlight. With Nightlight gone ve all didn't really see each other as much as ve should have because after Nightlight vanished Kathrine also broke away because she blamed herself and without Kathrine ve did not stick together at least not until you joined us. So thank you Jack, you are truly changing us for the better." North answered giving Jack a tight hug. Jack hugged North back timidly still shy around physical affection. Yet Jack couldn't get that strange feeling out of his heart, almost as if he knew there was more but he dismissed it as just feeling a connection because of their similar looks.

"Now then, shall ve have dinner? Ve can not let good food go to waste." North said with a grin as he lead Jack to the dinning room once they broke apart. Jack smiled and followed quietly as he continued to process everything that he had been told. As they entered the room Jack's nose was assaulted with the scent of delicious food as well as the warmth and light of the room. The other guardians where talking with each other catching up with what was occurring in the Spirit realm. But as soon as North and Jack entered Bunny stopped telling his story and turned to them with a questioning look.

"Where did you two disappeared to? We've been waiting for ya Snowflake." Bunny told them. Jack just smiled and floated over to the seat next to Bunny studying him intensely. Bunny gave him a questioning look as he saw Jack studying him and if he was being truthful it was really creeping him out.

"What are ya looking at ya larrikin?" Bunny questioned shuffling a bit away from Jack. Jack just smirked before he answered with a shake of his head.

"I just can't see you with the brown fur and robes Bunny, its too weird." Bunny looked shocked at the mention of how he used to look, then he suddenly turned to North with a small growl.

"Ya told him about that North?! I thought I told you not to mention it anymore!" He cried out. North gave out a loud laugh.

"I did not Bunny, he saw painting in hallway and asked who it vas, though vas relative of yours. Boy was curious so I just told him that was you." North replied with a grin as he began to fill his plate. Bunny growled but sat back already preparing himself for Jack taunts about his old appearance.

"Aw are you embarrassed Bunny? I'm just curious about how you changed so much but I will admit that I think that you look much cooler now than before, you looked way too stuck up." Jack teased as he also filled up his plate but with only fruits and vegetables. Bunny growled but stayed quiet not wanting to start a argument when he was so hungry. Tooth and Sandy laughed but also began to eat.

"North I didn't even notice that you still had that painting." Tooth said as she had some sweet tropical fruit.

"Of course I still have painting it has all the Guardians in it, other painting has us separated not there." He answered before he dug into the food on his plate that looked like a lot of traditional Russian meals.

"Um, can I just ask something?" Jack asked picking at his small helping of fruit.

"Of course Sweet Tooth, ask away." Tooth answered with a small smile.

"Well, did you all become Guardians at the same time or did some of you become Guardians later?" He asked.

"Well, North, Kathrine and Ombric were the first Guardians though Kathrine and Ombric didn't really I guess, settle down like we did. After that I joined them, a bit reluctantly mind you. Then Tooth, that was a incredible first meeting, and the last Guardian was Sandy who found us later when we had gotten Tooth to help us." Bunny answered as he chewed on a carrot. Jack frowned as he realized he didn't mention Nightlight.

"What about Nightlight?" Jack asked quietly not really thinking about how the others were going to react. As soon as the question left his lips the others stopped eating and the room was filled with silence. No one was sure what to say as the topic surrounding Nightlight was still a open wound.

"Well, Nightlight never took the vow and he was already a Guardian before he came to Earth so I guess you could say he was the very first Guardian and then Manny and the rest of us." Tooth answered quietly hoping Jack wouldn't ask anymore about him. Jack could tell that the other were uncomfortable and so he just nodded and went back to eating his meager plate hoping the tense air surrounding them would dissipate. And slowly but surely it disappeared and everyone went back to telling fun stories and about the adventures they had gone on as well as how they had all meet but never mentioning Nightlight. Yet as they talk Jack stayed quiet as he thought about this mysterious person and wondered what happened to him and why he felt he had a connection with him.

After dinner, everyone moved to the sitting room that they were in originally and just rested until they noticed that Jack was having a hard time staying awake and kept jerking his head up every time it drooped down until Sandy slowly sent a dream sand tendril toward him making him fall asleep against Bunny. Bunny just smiled and handed him to North who had been standing close by talking to a yeti. North chuckled quietly and ordered one of his yeti to take Jack to their coolest guest room that was still close by. The Yeti nodded and carefully cradled Jack like small child. The others watched as the yeti left with Jack feeling like a family even if it has really only been a total of two days that they've known each other. It seems that Jack truly was someone special.

"Well, I've got to head off, I have to help the Golems clean up the tunnels and probably update my wards so that doesn't happen again. Night everyone. Make sure to tell the Snowflake that he's free to see me anytime he wants as long as he doesn't freeze the Warren." Bunny said stretching as he got ready to open up a tunnel.

"Goodnight Bunny, you sure you don't want any help cleaning? I'm sure I can spare some of my faeries." Tooth said flying over to him with an anxious expression. Sandy also signaled to Bunny asked if he needed help either with cleaning or sleeping.

"Yes Bunny. Do you need help? I can ask the Yeti to go and help."North volunteered not wanting the large rabbit to be overwhelmed.

"Ta mates, but it should be alright. I'll check out what the damage is and determine whether I need help. And Sandy I don't need help sleeping, I've still got some sand leftover from last year. Night everyone." Bunny answered before he tapped him feet on the ground twice and fell through the tunnel leaving behind a pink aster. North grumbled about the flower but he knew that Bunny couldn't help it. Tooth just chuckled and flew over to him patting his shoulder.

"You know you wouldn't have to deal with the flowers if you created a room for him to open tunnels from his home." Tooth told him with a grin. North huffed.

"Perhaps but it vould not be as much fun hearing him complain about cold." North replied. Sandy shook his head and drank more from his cup of eggnog. Tooth laughed and hugged his shoulders.

"And maybe that's why he leaves flowers in your floorboards, because you enjoy torturing him." She said with a smile. North turned to her and smiled.

"Perhaps. Will you be staying or heading to palace?" North asked.

Tooth took a moment to debating whether she was too tired to fly back. "I think I will go back to my palace Nicholas, I want to be with my faeries and make sure they're okay as well as check on the tooth boxes that Pitch took. I need to try and get rid of whatever spell he used on them to make the children not believe in us so fast." Tooth answered already think about what kind of spell Pitch could have used.

"Very well Tooth but do tell me vhat he used, sympathetic magic can be very dangerous and I have already had Yeti bring out all spell books on the subject. Here take snow globe, that vay you vill not tire too much," North told her handing her one of his many snow globes. Tooth took the snow globe with a smile at North's concern.

"I will let you know what the spell is and make sure I'm careful. Goodnight Nicholas. Do tell Jack to come see me at anytime that he wants to start his memory retrieval. Night Sandy." Tooth told them before she whispered Tooth Palace into the globe and smashed it against the floor. As the Portal appeared she turned back and gave them a wave before stepping through.

Sandy took this as his cue to leave and spread a few dreams as well as make sure that Pitch's Nightmares haven't made any serious damage and that there were no strays running around. Sandy floated over to North signaling that he was leaving as well as a few symbols that left North embarrassed and denying. Sandy just gave a silent laugh before he left for his island to recharge as well as have a quick chat with an old friend. North huffed at what Sandy had been implying and tried to banish the blush from his face. He left the sitting room to head to bed but before he did he went to check on Jack. After asking his head of security yeti, Phil, where Jack was placed he found Jack completely asleep curled up in a ball on top of the covers and though the position made North feel uncomfortable Jack looked completely at peace and very comfortable. As he watched the young Guardian, North noticed a few moonbeams surround the boy almost petting him and watching over him and when North followed where they had come from, a large window on the roof, he saw Manny shinning down at him.

North then realized that Manny really did care about Jack, even though Jack felt that Manny had abandoned him, North realized that he didn't and he never would. North smiled and ruffled Jack's hair earning a small sigh which caused the moonbeams to get closer. North looked up at Manny with a small smile.

"You truly care for the boy, but I believe that he would appreciate you more if you spoke with him. Goodnight Old friend." North told him before he left for his own room for some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully have gotten more of a hint of what this story is about. If y'all have any suggestions for this story or any questions please don't hesitate to ask me or write in the comment section. Till next time! Bye!


	3. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! So here is the next chapter, seriously this story expanded much more than I had originally planned so I hope readers like it and this story. There will be some notes on the bottom regarding what is happening in the story so make sure to check it out. Now on with the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dreamworks Rise of the Guardians or William Joyce's Guardians of Childhood.

_Jack flew above the clouds laughing as he raced across the sky looking behind him to make sure that he was still winning but he did not see his companion. He stopped and looked around for them. He was beginning to worry, he knew it was dangerous for them if He caught them. And Jack did not want to go back to that dark place where he neither slept or dreamed, he was just there. Surrounded by coldness. It was so lonely and he didn't believe that now that he had friends once more, Tall ones and Short ones, he could handle being alone. As he thought about the past, a small white glow suddenly circled him. He gave out a soundless laugh as he turned to keep the white glow in his sight. Silly little Moonbeam, he told it. The moonbeam flashed in glee at surprising his special boy. As they took off Jack looked down and saw a large tree with several Short ones walking in while one of the Tall ones watched the skies for him. Once he was seen, the Tall one and his special Short one waved at him, beckoning him down. He grinned and flew down with his little moonbeam but as he got closer everything turned to black._

Jack woke up with a gasp, still feeling the adrenaline of the fast flight. As the adrenaline went down Jack began to remember his dream and though he recognized the tree from the painting he didn't really know why his thoughts were like that. So childish and innocent. He thought about his thoughts of how lonely he was, he figured it might have been about when he fell in the lake but it seemed like a different experience, which wasn't possible. Also he was talking to a moonbeam, which didn't seem possible because they were just beams of light, not actual beings. Then again he did talk to the wind so perhaps it was possible. Maybe he could learn to talk to them and maybe he could even talk to Manny through them. He could get his questions answered.

As Jack thought more, the dream started to leave his memory, as most dreams do, but the most important parts did stick with him and now he just had to figure out why he had that dream. Jack decided to put it in the back of his mind as he began to hear the pole machinery wake up and various noises began outside the room he was in. As he stood up to stretch, he finally realized that he was in a bedroom. _What the?_ Jack thought. He could have sworn that he fell asleep in the sitting room with the others. _Guess North or one of his yetis brought me here_. Jack guessed as he looked around the room. The room was rather large and was a dark blue, there was a large wardrobe on the other side of the room that was a dark cherry wood which also matched the various other wooden furnishings in the room. From the Queen size bed covered in pale blue covers to the nightstand. Jack looked around for his staff, feeling a small bit of panic as he did, and saw it leaning next to the door. Jack walked over and picked it up instantly covering it in light frost. He opened the door to leave and as he did he was shocked to see North standing right outside with a single fist raised to knocked.

“Good Morning North. How's it going?” Jack said with a chuckle at North's surprised look. North gave out loud laugh and put down his fist.

“Morning, my boy. Did you sleep well?” North asked with a smile.

“Yeah, I did. Thank you for the room. I can't remember the last time I slept in a bed.” He answered following North to the kitchen.

“It was no problem Jack. If you did not sleep in bed, where did you sleep?” North asked a bit concerned.

“Well I don't really sleep much, but since I was using a lot of my magic fighting Pitch, I had to recharge. But when I did need to sleep, I usually slept on a tree branch or a snowbank.” Jack answered as they reached one of the smaller dinning rooms. But before he could enter the room, North's large hand fell on his shoulder stopping him from going any forward. Jack looked up at North with a confused look and saw that North looked concerned but before he could ask what was wrong. North began to speak.

“Jack, I vant you to know that a bed is always here for you. You may have the room that you woke up in, decorate however you vant. Understood?” North told him making sure to keep eye contact with him. Jack was speechless. He knew that his situation wasn't ideal but it was something that he was used to and kind of liked, but the fact that North cared about him enough to offer really touched him. Jack blinked his eyes as he felt them began to mist.

Jack cleared his voice and made sure his eyes were cleared before he replied, “I understand North and thank you. You have no idea how much that mean to me.” North smiled and patted his back before leading him into the room where the yeti's had set up a large buffet of breakfast food. Jack was shocked at the amount of food that was present but then again North did have a lot of workers and they obviously enjoyed the variety of food that was present. North encouraged him to grab a plate and dig in. Though once they had their plates, North was surprised at how little Jack had put onto his plate and expressed his concern over this.

“Well you know I don't really need to sleep unless I need to recharge and well it's the same thing as with food. I don't really need it but I do enjoy the occasional fruit or berry, especially nuts.” Jack explained eating a piece of orange.

“Why no meat Jack? Growing boy needs nutrients. You are too skinny.” North said.

“I don't really like meat, never had because well, animals were the only ones that really interacted with me, since the other spirits were too busy or didn't really like me. So it doesn't feel right for me to eat them when I could survive just fine on fruits, berries, nuts or vegetables. Also I don't grow, I don't get any skinnier or bigger. Kind of a downer when you know you won't grow out of a 14 year old's body from the 1700's.” Jack said with a smile as he had threw some blue berries in the air to catch with his mouth. North was surprised by what Jack had just told him. He knew that many spirits were busy and understood why they would not have time for him but what really surprised him was that Jack did not age or grow and that he had died at the young age of 14.

Though watching Jack catch the berries in his mouth, he could truly see how youthful he was especially now that he seemed to drop his guard, just enjoying playing with the berries. North pondered why Jack didn't grow, even though they were immortal they still aged just at a much more delayed rate. That's why North looked like an old man, because he grew each day and though he over time naturally became an immortal he was still aging, as were the others. The only ones that didn't really grow as much was Pitch, Sandy, and Mother Nature, and that was because they were from the Golden Age and weren't entirely human. Bunny would have been the same except he became too human due to the chocolate he consumed and worked with constantly. He would have to ponder this new information later in his study and perhaps he could even consult with his old mentor, for now though he would talk with the young boy and hear the different stories that he has as well as learn more about him.

\--------------------------------------------------------

“Jack, before I forget, Tooth said that you are free to visit her whenever you are ready to start your memory retrieval, also Bunny said that your are free to visit the Warren at any time as long as you do not freeze it.” North said finishing his breakfast already making plans to contact Ombric about his questions.

“Okay, thanks North, I think I'll go over to Tooth's later today once I finished some of my Winter duties, don't won't Mom to get mad at me about slacking off. I'll see you later North.” Jack replied tossing an apple in the air before he placed it in his hoodie pocket.

“Mom? You have mother Jack?” North asked confused.

“Kind of, shes been taking care of me ever since I rose from the lake. You know her as Mother Nature.” Jack answered leaning his hip on the table. North stared at him shocked that Mother Nature had taken him in and he feared how she would react to him becoming the Guardians since she had told them long ago that she was neutral.

“Yes I do know her. Scary woman. Well Jack, I must too attend to some business. I wish you luck with your memory retrieval Jack and if you have any questions do not hesitate to ask.” He told him placing a hand on his shoulder to lead him to the globe room, Jack followed still laughing at North saying his mom was scary. As they arrived at the globe room North could see that Jack was contemplating something. Just as Jack turned to go though North stopped him.

“Jack, please do not hesitate to tell me if something is bothering you, I am here to help. Please remember that.” North told him with a concerned look.

Jack looked at North and debated whether he should tell him about his dream and how he felt when he looked at the Guardian Portrait but in the end he decided not to. He did not know North very well and though he did seem trustworthy, Jack had learned that trust doesn't come easily and it can be easily broken. Forgive but never forget, was a saying that he believed in and though they had apologized for Easter and he understood why they did what they did, he will never forget it because he will not make the same mistake twice. Jack knew that the answer to his strange dream and feeling would come from his lost memories and if anything the dream was more than likely a combination of everything North had told him and a bit of his own old memories, his brain just put the all together to give him an exciting dream. Though he figured this was true, he didn't truly believe it with all his heart, which is why he had to get his memories back so he knew what his past was.

“I'll remember that North, but really the answer to what is bothering me lies within my baby teeth. Once I've accessed all of my memories, I know my questions will be answered and I'll fully know where I came from.” Jack told him with a determined gaze. North studied his face for a moment before he nodded and gave him a smiled.

“Very well, I hope you discover the answer to your questions my boy.” North replied patting his back. Jack gave him a small smile before he called for the wind to take him where Winter was needed. Once Jack disappeared from his sight North sighed at how the young Guardian still did not fully trust them and he had good reason not to yet he hoped that he would soon trust them, but for now North will put his worrying aside and go back to business. North went back to his office giving out orders to not be disturbed unless someone was dying or the workshop was on fire. He entered his office and began to look for the one snow globe that would allow him to contact Ombric, wherever or whenever he was. Once he had found the snow globe, for some reason it was at the very bottom of one of his bookshelves almost obscured by a large tome, he called out for Ombric hoping his mentor would answer. The snow globe once clear began to swirl with a variety of colors until a single face could be seen in the middle.

“Nicholas, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?” Ombric asked with a curious tone as it had been as few decades since North had contacted him.

“I wanted to inform you that we had a new Guardian as well as ask you a few questions about them. Is it possible for you to come visit, old friend?” North answered. Ombric took a moment to think before he nodded and smiled.

“I was unaware that there was a new Guardian I had been exploring the dinosaur age and had been out of touch for quite a bit. I believe that I have a moment to spare to come and learn about this new Guardian as well as learn what prompted the selection of one. I well be there shortly Nicholas.” Ombric told him before his face vanished from the snow globe. North set the globe on his desk and began to read the spell books that he had ordered the Yetis to bring out, knowing that when Ombric meant shortly it could mean a few hours since he doesn't have an accurate sense of time due to all his time traveling. True to his word Ombric arrived 3 hours later, during which time North had greatly diminished the number of books he had on his desk.

“Nicholas! How wonderful to see you, you have truly gotten older, old friend.” Ombric cried out once he was fully within the office. He was one of the only beings that was able to enter the workshop without encountering the wards that surround it. The only reason Pitch was able to sneak into the workshop was because he knew a fair bit amount of magic and figured out the spell that North used and disabled the wards. Now though he used a new spell that few people knew about, Ombric being one of those few people.

“Hello Ombric, it is wonderful to see you as well. Please take a seat. How have you been?” North said gesturing for him to take one of the chairs in front of the fireplace on the other side of the room. Ombric sat down with a content sigh looking around the office with curious eyes.

“I have been well Nicholas, just exploring the past and seeing how far we've come. Now who is this new Guardian?” Ombric asked shaking his head when North offered him a fruitcake, really he always offered and no one took him up on it.

“His name is Jack Frost.” North answered sitting down across Ombric.

“Jack Frost? I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure of meeting him. What is he like?” Ombric asked rubbing his chin as he tried to come up with any information on Jack Frost but he was drawing a blank, which was rare for him.

“You would not have seen him, he's only been around for 300 something years, he appeared when we all parted ways. He is very mischievous but very caring. He loves children and always plays with them even though he was invisible to them his whole existence. He was mostly alone from what he has told me but somehow he is still good and doesn't hold ill will to the world. ” North answered.

“He sounds like an incredible person. So he's a young spirit, I'm guessing a winter spirit because of his name Frost. Is he a minor spirit?” Ombric replied knowing he wasn't the youngest spirit out there but still pretty young.

“He is pretty young and seems younger because of how he looks. And he is a winter spirit but he is not a minor spirit of Winter. He is The Spirit of Winter.” North told him still surprised that he was The Spirit of Winter because the spirits of the seasons were one of the most powerful spirits around since they did not have to rely on the belief of humans for power. Ombric's eyes widened in surprise of what he had just been told, it was unheard of one being so young to become a spirit of a season. This just made Ombric more intrigued to learn more about the spirit.

“That is very interesting Nicholas, so what does he look like?” Ombric asked.

“Luckily for you I have a picture of the boy, Phil took a picture of him when we came back to the workshop. Let me get it.” North answered getting up to get the photograph from his desk, once he got it he went back to Ombric handing him the photo. Ombric took the picture and studied it, the boy was truly young looking. He looked around 14 to 17 years old, certainly the youngest looking spirit he's ever seen. What really surprised Ombric about his appearance was how much he looked like Nightlight.

“He certainly looks young. Nicholas, he looks like...” Ombric started to say but trailed off not wanting to bring Nightlight up, with what happened in their last battle Ombric had taken to traveling in the past.

“I know Ombric, I know. But once you talk to him you can see that their personalities are very different, I'm sure Manny just made him look like that because Nightlight was someone dear to him and he wanted to keep his memory alive in someway.” North replied softly taking back the photograph with a soft smile.

“So what prompted Manny into choosing Jack as the new Guardian?”He asked curious to know what had occurred to prompt this choice.

“Pitch returned.” North answered.

Ombric's eyes hardened at North's answer, he sat up straighter and prepared to listen to North's tale, “Tell me what happened.” North nodded and began to tell Ombric everything that happened.

* * *

 

Off in the middle of the ocean was an island that had large dunes and spiraling arms as well as always giving off a dim glow. This island was called the Island of the Sleepy Sands and it belonged to Sanderson Mansfield, the Sandman. The island came to be when he crashed landed on Earth with his star. It was here where he recharged and where he hoped his old friend would come to talk. Sandy floated to the center of the island where he hoped his friend had received his message and would join him. As Sandy entered the center of the island he felt another presence behind him, before he could turn around to confirm who it was, they began to sleep.

“I like what you did with the wreckage Sanderson, it certainly suits your new role as a Guardian.” A soft regal sounding voice said. Sandy turned around with a smile as he finally saw his old friend after so long. The person that had spoken was no other than Mother Nature, Emily Jane, the daughter of Kozmotis Pitchner also known as Pitch Black.

_I'm glad you liked it Emily. Its been a long time._ Sandy told her using the old connection they once had.

“Do not call me that! That is no longer my name, its Mother Nature. You may be an old friend but that does not mean that I will allow you to call me that. Now why did you call me, I'm very busy with some experiments in the Bermuda Triangle and don't have time to spare.” She snapped her wild ebony hair swirling in the wind triggered by her anger. She took a deep breathe and slowly let it out trying to calm down. Sandy waited till she was calm before answering.

_I only wanted to inform you that your father had made a play to cover the Earth in darkness and that we have a new Guardian._ Sandy told her already bracing himself for her anger.

Nature's eye twitched as she barely suppressed her anger at the mention of her father. “I already know that Sanderson, he tipped the balance so of course I knew, everyone that is connected to nature knew that! I told you that I was neutral I was not going to interfere in either side, though I am sorry that he transformed you with his corrupt sand and I glad your okay. I almost interfered at that moment but your other Guardians were able to turn the tides and win. I would congratulate you but I cannot, because I foolishly still love my father. Now if that is all I must go now.” She replied turning to leave not wanting to discuss her father any further.

_Nature, I know you knew but do you know who our knew Guardian is? The one who saved us?_ Sandy asked trying to stop her from leaving. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him, curious as to who was chosen to join them. When she had asked the wind to tell her who it was, they had not answered apparently preoccupied with helping someone else. She figured they would tell her later but now she had the opportunity to know who it was.

“No I do not know who it is, the Wind would not tell me. So who is it? What are they the Guardian of? Must be someone well known by the humans.” She asked trying to think of what spirit it could be. Sandy silently eyed her, wonder what her reaction would be to the news.

_Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun and Joy._ He answered bracing himself for her reaction.

As soon as Sandy stopped speaking he could see that she was very angry and hoped she wouldn't destroy his island. As her eyes darkened so did the sky and as her hair rose around her, the wind picked up with a soundless fury.

“Do you mean to tell me that one of my own children has been made a Guardian?! A spirit of Nature and not just any spirit but The Spirit of a Season! MIM had no business choosing one of my own children! He knows that he is to stay out of my business, why would he do this Sanderson?!” She yelled lightning streaking across the sky, displaying her rage. 

_He was created by MIM, so he is also in his domain-_ But before he could say more he was interrupted by a clap of thunder and Nature's outraged voice.

“He abandoned him! He left him with nothing but his name! I took care of him and showed him our ways! I consoled him every time a child walked through him, I was there when he would lose his voice yelling at that forsaken moon, and I was there when that damned rabbit yelled at my child for that blasted blizzard making him depressed for years. He is my child and he will not be taken from me, Sanderson.” She cried, thunder and lightning filling the sky.

_Emily Jane! We are not taking him from you, but he is a Guardian. He was one when he was a human and is one now. Pitch would have won and covered the Earth in darkness and nightmares. And before you say you would have stopped him, you need to know that he was using sympathetic magic and he had Jack's teeth, Jack could have been controlled by him if he wanted to. Would you have been able to destroy your child for the sake of balance, much less your own father?_ Sandy told her hoping she'll calm down before she triggers a hurricane. The thunder and lightening cleared up but the sky was still dark.

“You say was a guardian as a human? How?” She asked quietly avoiding the questions Sandy had asked her because she honestly did not know the answer.

_He sacrificed his life for his younger sister when they went ice skating. He fell through the thin ice and drowned. He drowned in that pond he calls home. He saved us Emily, and now he has believers. He deserves to be a Guardian, so please accept this and be proud of him._ Sandy answered. She closed her eyes and the sky cleared as she let out a breathe.

“I told you not to call me that.” She sighed crossing her arms. “I have always been proud of him. Very well I will accept him being a Guardian. But you all have better not interfere with his work or mistreat him.” She told him turning to go find her Winter child.

_Wait!_ Sandy cried out stopping her. 

“What now Sanderson?” She sighed getting annoyed.

_Did Jack tell you he didn't have his memories?_

“Yes, he only knew instinctual things and the name the MIM gave him. Why?” She asked confused.

_I told you that he died to become who he is. Jack was the one to tell me, he regained some of his past memories and he may be at Toothiana's Palace retrieving more of his memories, and I know your going to go find Jack but can you please wait till he gets all of his memories before you speak with him?_ Sandy asked knowing that Jack was going to need someone that wasn't involved when he discovers the truth.

“While I'm glad he'll be getting his memories, something tells me that there is more to this than your letting on.” She said suspicious of what Sanderson was asking of her. 

_I can't say. But once he gets his memories back, he may need you and you are the best person to help._

“If getting his memories back is going to hurt him, I don't believe he should be getting them back.” She replied frowning.

_He needs them, Nature, once he gets them he will know who he is and why MIM did not speak to him. Please, just be there for him._

“Very well Sanderson, I'll be there for my child. Till we meet again, and I hope for all your stakes that my child does not become harmed by these memories.” She told him before she vanished in a storm of leaves and dirt. Once she was fully gone, Sandy sighed out. He hoped that Jack was not harmed by the truth and he hoped the others didn't react too badly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked this chapter. Now after Nightlight disappeared Ombric took to exploring the past, making sure he didn't changing anything or else he'll run into Bunnymund. Mother Natures real name is Emily Jane and she is neutral unless they mess with the balance of the world. She was once a shooting star that Sandy piloted back in the Golden Era but they crash landed on Earth the same time Pitch fought Nightlight. Emily was released from the star and since she had gained some storm powers (Courtesy of a constellation, who also trapped her in the shooting star to try and calm her rage) she began to take care of the Earth. Also Jack isn't the youngest spirit because the groundhog was created later in the 1880's I researched this and got the idea from another fanfiction whose name I can not recall. Till next time bye!


	4. Recalled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, so sorry for the late update, got busy making my Christmas presents for my family and this chapter just ran away from me and became a beast. So this is probably going to be the longest chapter because it has all the juicy parts and now only one more chapter to go! On with the story! P.S. Please look at the end because there are notes about this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to DreamWorks Rise of The Guardians or William Joyce's Guardians of Childhood.

 “The boy sounds like he'll be a great Guardian Nicholas and I can't believe how close the Guardians were to being destroyed. Pitch certainly thought this plan through even if he didn't take into account MIM choosing a new Guardian. But you said you had some questions about him?” Ombric asked once North had finished telling him what had happened the past few days.

“Yes, see Jack was brought back to life by Manny and as you know all immortals do age minus the ones from the Golden Age. Yet Jack doesn't age or change at all from what he told me. He says his weight or height hasn't changed or can't change. Do you think this is because he died?” North answered stroking his beard.

Ombric took a moment to think, he was curious as to why Jack was like this and the only reason seems to be because he died to become immortal which is unheard of. “It is possible Nicholas, it is the only reason I could come up with. Unless he was a demigod when he was human and once he died he became a full immortal. But then again Jack said that MIM was who created him and if he was a demigod his parent would have come for him. Did Jack say who he was as a human?” Ombric replied.

“The only memory he mentioned was when he saved his sister, he didn't have all his memories, that's why he is going to Tooth's later to regain all of them.” North told him.

“Perhaps we can ask him when he comes back? This could even give me an opportunity to meet him and ask him about what he has seen during his time on Earth and what his time era was like from his point of view.” Ombric suggested already thinking about what he could ask the young Guardian.

“That is a great idea Ombric, we will just have to wait for him. So how did your travels go?” North asked settling in to wait for Jack and listen to his mentor's tale.

\-------------------------------------------

In Sweden, Jack was spreading Winter and making sure that there was a nice snow day ahead for the kids. Jack laughed as he soared through the sky as Wind tossed him higher and higher before dropping him and then catching him.

“Your certainly playful today Wind!” Jack commented as he was caught once more. All he got in response was a gust of chilly air to the face making him laugh again. After a few minutes of being tossed around, Wind soon stopped and started carrying Jack to a more warmer climate but before he could ask where they were taking him, he noticed a familiar mountain ridge.

“Your taking me to Tooth's aren't you?” Jack asked crossing his arms. Wind moved him up and down in response but otherwise didn't slow down.

“Why are you taking me there Wind?” He asked which made Wind blow a gust of wind at the back of his head, almost asking why he was asking such a dumb question.

“Okay, so I know why your taking me, but why now? We still have some awesome snow days and blizzards to bring Wind! Think about it! We can have some serious fun.” Jack told them. Wind stopped for a moment obviously wanting to bring some fun and blizzards but they knew that this was just Jack trying to distract them from taking him to Tooth's. Wind knew Jack was scared but he need to get this over with already before he became too scared. Wind moved faster heading to Tooth's palace already running into a few of the faeries returning with baby teeth. As they got closer Jack soon gave up trying to persuade Wind to go somewhere else and decided to just settle in.

Once they entered the palace, Jack looked for Tooth and saw her right on the center platform looking at a large pile of tooth boxes. Jack flew closer wondering what that pile was doing there.

“Hey Tooth! Hows it going?” Jack called out once he was close enough. Tooth quickly turned around in surprise but gave a bright smile when she saw who it was.

“Hi Jack! Everything's good, how are things with you?” Tooth asked as Jack landed next to her.

“Fine, but whats with the pile of tooth boxes? Reorganizing?” Jack asked looking at the pile, which he realized was twice his height.

“Oh well when you were able to bring back the children's beliefs my faeries brought back the boxes before we sent Pitch back to his lair but unfortunately they didn't get to organize them and so there are piles of tooth boxes all over and this is just one of them. Luckily though North is sending some Yetis to help my faeries and I out.” Tooth explained leading Jack away from the pile to a more private sitting room.

“So, I'm guessing your here to get your memories back?” Tooth said sitting down on one of the many cushions adorning the room.

“Yeah, I was going to wait a few more days but I had a strange dream and I wondered if maybe a bit of my old memories was involved and cause Wind knew I would be scared to come get my memories so they made sure I came.” Jack told her also taking a seat on one of the larger cushions.

“Well I'm glad you came Jack and before I begin your memory retrieval, I want to ask you a few questions if that's alright?” Tooth asked crossing her legs.

“Uh sure, shoot.” Jack answered leaning back.

“You said you had a dream that you figured involved your old memories, now why did you think that?”

“Well, it also had images of what North had told me before about the other Guardians and they were there but the train of thought that I had seemed very young so maybe when I was younger and there were two figures that I didn't get a good look at but I knew them so maybe they were my family.” Tooth studied Jack's face as he answered and saw that though he was telling the truth, he was also hiding something about the dream but she wasn't about to question him about it just yet.

“That's very likely Jack and that means that the memory retrieval may be easier because your memories are already coming through your unconsciousness. Now you said that the Wind brought you here because they knew you would be too scared to come, so why are you scared of getting your memories back?” Tooth asked honestly curious of why the young man whould be scared of getting back something that was taken from him.

     “I'm scared of getting my memories back because, I'm afraid of seeing what I lost. Of what I left behind, I mean I left my sister alone with the memory that her brother giving his life for her and my parents will always remember that and I may not be the same person as I was back then. I'm scared that I will change because of what I may see and I don't know if that's a good thing or not.” Jack answered a bit breathless.

      “Jack its okay to be scared but why do you think you changed? You may have lost your memories but your personality would still be the same.” Tooth asked placing a hand on Jack's arm.

       “Tooth, I have spent most of my immortal existence alone, I mean I talked to other spirits but they were always busy and the other Winter spirits preferred being alone and isolated from everyone. Mother tried to always be there for me but she had the Earth to watch over as well as the other spirits, I understood that but I was still alone. Who I was before, was surrounded by people. I had a family and a village full of people. I probably didn't even really know loneliness, but I do now Tooth. I know I'm more wild compared to other beings, I can be ruthless and cold. I'm know I'm not the same person I once was and I'm scared that I will see that and just wonder if everyone I knew would be disappointed in me. I wonder if I would be able to continue my existence knowing how much I have changed.” Jack answered clenching his fists. _I'm also afraid of what I will discover._ Jack thought having a bad feeling about what he would see.

        Tooth wasn't sure how she should react because Jack did have a point about him possible changing due to his environment but he also couldn't be completely ruthless. He cared about children and did all he could to make them happy, he even gave his life for one. Yet Tooth understood his fear and she hoped it wouldn't make him fly away. “Jack, I understand why your scared but you also need to remember that your family loved you and could never be disappointed in you. Everyone changes, please remember that Jack. We will be here for you now, we won't repeat our mistake.” Tooth told him, giving him a quick hug.

     “Thanks Tooth. I really needed that.” Jack said with a small smile.

      “Of course Sweet Tooth, anytime. Now, do you still want to do this?” Tooth asked patting his arm. Jack took a minute to think, wondering if he really wanted this and if what he may learn would be worth it. Just as he was thinking of saying no, Wind brushed against his cheek, silently motivating him to say yes. He smiled at the tendril of air before he released a breathe he didn't even realize he was holding.

      “Yeah Tooth, I need to know who I was.” Jack answered smiling.

      “I'm glad Jack. Now before we start, do you have any questions for me?” She asked settling back into her seat.

     “Um, yeah. How does this work? And will you be able to see the memories I see?” Jack asked also settling onto his seat.

      “Well first of all, I will not be able to see your memories. The memory retrieval works, usually, by using the person's memory box but since you had already used that method and didn't get all your memories, I'm going to use a more invasive technique which would involve hypnosis and then a spell that will unlock any lost memories you have. This will leave you in a in-between world allowing you to live the world around you similar to what you experienced when you opened your tooth box. You will however only experience the most important memories rather than all of them, otherwise you'll be in that state for days. I'll modify the spell to only show you those most important memories but you will recall every memory you have. So you may be in that state for a few hours. I will be here the whole time, to make sure nothing goes wrong.” Tooth explained knowing it may be a bit overwhelming. Jack blinked at her, a bit overwhelmed by all the information but also relieved that Tooth won't be able to see his memories.

     “Wow, that's kind of intense but I'm ready to get started. Lets get started.” Jack said giving a short laughing.

      “Great, well lie down, that way you wont be stuck for hours with your legs crossed.” Tooth told him with a smile and buzz of her wings. They quickly got Jack comfortable with his staff to the side of him.

       “Okay Jack, I need you to close your eyes and clear your mind. Only listen to my voice. Think about your favorite color. Picture it flowing out of your body in a soothing wave until you are completely surrounded by it. You are now slowly being lifted by the color and now you are becoming a part of the color, slowly dissolving into its calming presence...” Tooth's voice tailed off as Jack slowly became a part of his favorite color, blue, and began to drift into oblivion. Suddenly he felt his feet touch a floor. He opened his eyes and was shocked by what he saw.

  0000000000

_He was inside a nursery like room and there was a moon shaped bed that was opened a quarter open where there lied was a young baby falling asleep. The cycle of the moon was surrounding the opening and on top of the bed sprinkling some dreamsand over the sleeping boy was Nightlight! Jack looked around to see where he was and if somehow he was here. All he saw was what appeared to be the baby's parents, who looked like royalty, leaving the room with soft smiles. Once the door was closed Jack moved closer to the two figures. I have to be one of these people, Jack thought but the only one that he resemble was Nightlight. And he coulden't be him, could he? Suddenly Nightlight began to sing a lullaby,_

_“Nightlight, bright light,_

_Sweet dreams I bestow._

_Sleep tight, all night._

_Forever I will glow.”_

_Jack realized he was Nightlight, he could suddenly remembered that he had done this every night for MIM, who was the young baby, he called him MIM because the ship that they sailed in was called the Moon Clipper and it transformed into a moon and so the little baby became Man in the Moon. He was always there for the royal family and he never slept so he was the perfect guardian to make sure that the young prince never received any nightmares. The memory suddenly disappeared and another memory suddenly took its place. Jack appeared in the middle of two ships, one was the Moon Clipper and the other was the Nightmare Galleon._

_Jack shivered remembering that this was Pitch Black's ship and that he was searching for his young charge because he never had a nightmare. He had wanted to make MIM a Prince of Nightmares. He had taken to tracking down their ship, while they had rushed to get to what would become known as Earth. And he had plundered whole planets, extinguished stars, and scuttled every airship with his waves of fear, all to get to MIM. Jack couldn't believe how cruel Pitch was, or how terrifying he looked compared to how he was now._

_Right now Pitch was confronting them, the family was standing on the main deck of the Moon Clipper with Nightlight on one of the sails and Pitch was on the Nightmare Galleon's bow demanding to know where the innocent child that had never had a nightmare was. Pitch seemed to tower over the ship almost as if he was the Nightmare Galleon, and with the Fearling pirates surrounding him, it added to his terrifying persona. Yet his parents refused to yield to the terrifying being._

_MIM's parents ordered him to take MIM to the hidden nursery deep in the darkest tunnels of the ship as they began to fight back against Pitch's forces. Yet before he left, they asked him to knell and take an oath. Jack got closer to the Moon Clipper to see Nightlight, himself, knell down onto one foot while he held onto the baby. Together they raised a glowing sword to his shoulder and recited the oath,_

_“Watch over our child. Guide him safely from the ways of harm._

_Keep happy his heart, brave his soul, and rosy his cheeks._

_Guard with your life his hopes and dreams,_

_For he is all that we have, all that we are,_

_And all that we will ever be.”_

_Just as they finished reciting the oath the Moon Clipper was suddenly rocked by Pitch's forces and so he rushed MIM to safety. Jack quickly followed and though he wanted to see the battle he also wanted to learn why he wasn't with MIM now if he had promised to be with him always. They headed to the hidden nursery and once MIM was placed in his bed, he noticed a tear on his face. He was obviously frightened by what was going on and wanted his parents, but he couldn't allow the young child to be scared. Jack watched as he took the tear and held it to his heart, he recited the oath and as he did Jack could feel a searing pain come from where he was holding the tear._

_When he opened his hands Jack could could see that the tear had transformed into a diamond, and it appeared as sharp as a dagger. Jack watched as he leaned closer to MIM and whispered, “Remember me in dreams.” Then he left to face Pitch, knowing that they were losing and he needed to stop this battle before Pitch won. Once more Jack hesitated to follow his other-self, wanting to watch over baby MIM but he had to know what happened with MIM's parents and whether he will get back to his young charge, though judging by his last words it would seem not._

_As Jack reached the main deck he saw that Nightlight was flying over to Pitch's ship and so Jack followed. It appeared that MIM's parents were captured, and Jack could see Nightlight wasn't slowing down, he was speeding straight to Pitch aiming the diamond at his heart. Jack watched in shock as there was a blinding flash and a suddenly explosion. Jack cried out bringing his arms up to shield his eyes. But suddenly there was only darkness._

_0000000000_

_Jack lowered his arms but couldn't really see anything, he walked around a bit until he suddenly saw a giant figure near a wall, he got closer and gasped out as he saw who it was. It was Pitch! He was leaning against a wall and he looked as frightening as he did on his ship. But he seemed to be pinned in place by a diamond dagger, which Jack realized was the same dagger that he had aimed at Pitch's heart in the last memory. As Jack got closer, he noticed that something was coming into the room and it was glowing a bright silver light. Jack turned to see what it was and was shocked to see that it was a moonbeam. He watched as the moonbeam got closer to Pitch, moving away from the darker patches of the room, which Jack saw were moving, he made sure to move away from those patches._

_As Jack watched the little moonbeam get closer to Pitch, he began to wonder why he was here, he didn't see his old self here. Unless he showed up later or something but he felt that wasn't right. A sound suddenly burst through his thoughts and Jack looked up just in time to see the moonbeam get sucked into the diamond dagger and Nightlight come shooting out with a joyful smile. Before Jack could wonder where he came from, he heard the thoughts that were running through his head back then. Apparently he was trapped inside the dagger and within Pitch's dark heart. Jack could hear how lonely he was and how glad he was to be free from that dark place. It seems that Jack had to go through being alone twice in his existence and that he didn't really remember the time that he took care of MIM._

_Suddenly the memory changed and became flashes of different memories, him meeting Katherine for the first time, and then the rest of the Guardians. Him racing across the clouds making sure the kids were okay and racing the different moonbeams that flew through the sky. When they went to the Lunary and how they reacted to him because he was MIM's old protector. The memories though started to slow down to him and Sandy carrying a dark pedestal that held a sleeping Katherine, but as Jack flew next to the dream sand, he saw that the sand was becoming corrupt and Katherine was in the throes of a nightmare. Jack knew that he cared for the young girl and he was worried about her but the situation seem to be hopeless and he could only look upon the scene with a detached heart. They couldn't get her to wake up and the dark pedestal was slowly corrupting the sand, soon there wouldn't be any sand left. But a bigger problem began to appear as Pitch's fearlings began to attack them in an attempt to distract them._

_Then, the other Guardians appeared and began to fight through the swarm of fearlings surrounding them. Jack watched as the other Guardians fought, the most surprising was Bunny, who now had several arms and was twirling his ears very fast so that he was able to fly through the air. If the situation wasn't so serious, he would have laughed at how ridiculous he looked. But when Jack turned to see how Sandy and Nightlight were doing, he suddenly saw the pedestal that was holding Katherine plummet through the diminishing dream sand to the ground. He watched as Nightlight raced to catch up to her and try once more to separate her. Jack flew over to be next to him and as he got closer he began to hear what he was thinking at the time. He knew he had to separate Katherine and he couldn't use his dagger because he could hurt her, he was also getting annoyed with the bits of dream sand that were going into his eyes. Jack at first wondered why the sand wasn't affecting him when he remembered that he never slept and so the sand didn't affect him, but the sand did help him remember his past when he took care of MIM._

_He remembered that the Queen had told him about the Goodnight Kiss, and how it took away all of the days hurts. That it was one of the most powerful things, or at least that's what they told him. Nightlight began thinking about whether a kiss from him would have any power. So he took the risk and kissed Katherine on the lips. Suddenly Pitch's spell was broken and Katherine woke up, Nightlight smiled and quickly picked her up before they could crash. They flew away from the battle and went to North's new Workshop, where the others were waiting. They cheered and rushed to hug them both._

_Jack smiled at the loving scene but he felt that something was wrong because he noticed that Nightlight's thoughts had changed to more of a grown up. Nightlight now felt more 'alive' for lack of a better word and Jack wasn't sure that was a good thing, that Kiss may have just forced the immortal boy to grow up. And as time went by and day passed into night, Jack watched as everyone fell asleep even Nightlight! As soon as Nightlight fell into the dreaming world, Jack saw Pitch crawl out of the shattered pedestal a few miles away, and begin to rush toward the Workshop. Jack tried to wake everyone but he just passed through through them. He tried to scream at his old self to wake up but it was no use, so he just sat back and watched as Pitch summoned his fearlings and began to attack the sleeping workshop. In no time at all, the workshop was on fire and the Guardians were severely out numbered._

_Jack thought that all hope was gone until he saw Nightlight rush past him and circle Pitch. Pitch turned to watch Nightlight and that's when he realized that the boy that never slept finally fell asleep and dreamed, which means he could now have nightmares._

_“Well, well little light. It seems that you are finally growing up and it seems you have lost what made you a nightlight. Do you really believe you can beat me?” Pitch taunted. Jack saw Nightlight frown and he could hear him thinking about how Pitch was right, he could feel his light fading but he had to get Pitch away from the others before he completely faded. “We cant give up.” Jack whispered watching his old self think of a plan. Suddenly he began to fly around Pitch, trying to get him angry enough to follow him and it actually worked! Pitch ordered the fearlings to go after the boy temporarily giving the Guardians a moment of reprieve. Jack followed Nightlight as he flew off being closely followed by both Pitch and the fearlings. After a bit of flying Jack saw that they were close to Burgess and Pitch's lair. Jack wondered what was going to happen, because this was the time that he was supposed to be human and Nightlight was no longer a nightlight, so what was he becoming?_

_Suddenly there was a bright flash, just like before and Jack watched as Nightlight used the last remaining light within him and his trusty moonbeam directly at Pitch just as the other Guardians appeared. Nightlight vanished within the light and Pitch's fearlings were completely destroyed. Pitch landed into a forest clearing severely weakened, the other guardians got out of North's sleigh and rushed toward him, Katherine being the first and grabbing him by the robe._

_“Where is he?!” Katherine demanded._

_“Who?” Pitch smirked enjoying the young girl's fear._

_“Nightlight, you evil bastard!” North yelled out pulling his blade out._

_“You'll never see him again, he's gone.” Pitch told them with a sickening grin._

_“What did you do to him? Where is he?” Toothiana demanded placing her twin rapiers against Pitch's throat._

_“I didn't do a thing, if anyone did anything its her!” Pitch replied nodding his head to Katherine. Jack winced already knowing that Katherine was going to blame herself and that's probably why the Guardians were now separated. Once he got out of here he was going to see about getting them together once more._

_“What are you talking about?” She asked quietly._

_“Nightlight gave you a Goodnight Kiss and that is only given by parents, so once Nightlight gave one to you he could no longer be a nightlight and so he began to grow up and fade away. Why do you think he fell asleep? You have all lost him, and you can thank her for that.” He answered before he began to laugh manically. Ombric then hit him with a spell, knocking him out._

_“Katherine, it isn't your fault, Nightlight made his choose.” Ombric told her but she just shook her head and moved away._

_“No its my fault, I don't deserve to be a Guardian.” She said tears in her eyes._

_“Do not be ridiculous, you are very deserving and I know Nightlight would not want you to blame yourself.” North told her trying to give her a hug but she just moved away._

_“Don't. Lets just figure out what to do about Pitch.” She said._

_Everyone nodded hesitantly before they discussed what to do, while Jack was wondering why he was able to hear and see all of this if he was already gone? Suddenly Jack felt something behind him in the woods, so he went to figure out what it was. He traveled a few feet into the woods and what he saw shocked him. There was a young boy laying on the ground and he was wearing Nightlight's armor ,as well as having his staff next to him, but they had dark brown hair rather than the pale silver hair that Nightlight had. Jack got closer and realized it was him as a human. He must have just become human, not disappeared. So he was made into a human that appeared to be around 13 years old. “That means I die in 2 years and my family was never truly my family.” Jack said sitting down wondering why the memory was still showing. As he looked down at his ,now, human self, everything that he had seen suddenly hit him. He started to hyperventilate as he started to fully digest that he was once Nightlight, the Guardian's first immortal child and the Man in the Moon's Protector. He was the reason the Guardians separated, he was never truly human and now he wasn't sure how he should feel._

_“Okay Jack, calm down, you cant freak out or pass out yet. There's still a few memories and then when you get out you can go to Antarctica and freak out as much as you can. Okay, in and out, in and out.” Jack whispered to himself. After a few minutes of breathing in and out he started to calm down and when he opened his eyes he realized that he was curled up in a fetal position and that he could hear someone coming toward them. He jerked himself up and scanned the area around them. He could see a figure climbing over the foliage, apparently looking for something. As they got closer Jack realized that it was a little girl holding a basket that was filled with various herbs and berries._

_The little girl wore a simple shapeless brown dress and a hooded cape with some design sewed around the edges. As she got past the last row of bushes separating her from the unconscious body of the former Nightlight, Jack finally saw who the little girl was, his younger sister. She gasped as she saw the unconscious figure on the ground. She dropped her basket and ran to him, seeing if he was alive. Jack watched as she checked his pulse and Jack truly saw how young he was. She appeared to be around 8 years old meaning she would probably be around 10 years old when he died._

_“Arabella! Where are ye? Your pa will be home soon!” A woman's accented voice broke through the quiet forest. The young girl, Arabella, whipped her head around conflicted with going to her mother or staying here with the unconscious stranger. Even if it was dangerous to be with a complete stranger, her parents had taught her to be kind to everyone. So she cupped her hands around her mouth and called back to her mother._

_“Mama! Help!” She knew that that would send her running. And as she guessed, she could hear her mother running through the forest. Jack watched as a beautiful woman came bursting through the foliage, her hair flying free, her cap held within her right hand while a large basket was cradled n her left elbow._

_“'hat is it, Ara? Are ye hurt?” The woman, Arabella's mother, asked kneeling before her daughter and checking for injuries. Jack took this moment to study the woman. She was truly beautiful. She had long dark brown hair, and warm dark brown eyes. She had fair skin that matched with her hair color and eye color made her seem ethereal. The clothing that she wore seemed traditional of the time period but it was also much more colorful than what was usually around the area. Jack figured she immigrated over here from either Scotland or Ireland because of the accent she had giving her voice a rough sound that was very soothing._

_“No mama, I'm okay. But the boy is hurt, you have to help him.” Arabella told her pushing her mothers hands off her shoulders. Her mom furrowed her brows and finally looked behind her daughter, once she saw the unconscious being she gasped and moved toward him._

_“Ara, I need ye to go get your pa, tell him to bring me care bag. Hurry, Ara!”She told her daughter checking over the former Nightlight for any broken bones or other injuries. Jack heard Arabella run off calling out for her father but Jack stayed to watch the woman that apparently took him in even though he was a complete stranger. She was incredible and Jack hoped that she lived a long life, because a woman that kind had to live long so that she could influence the future generations._

_Within a few minutes, rustling was heard heading for them. Jack saw the woman place her hand on her right thigh, which confused Jack until he caught a glimpse of a dagger strapped to her thigh. But she soon relaxed as a tall man came through he foliage carrying a leather bag. The man had tanned skin with medium brown hair that was cut close to his head and light brown eyes. He was heavily muscled and wore clothes that were from the time period though instead of breeches he wore a kilt._

_“Brenda! What is this about a lad?” The man asked the woman, Brenda, who stood to grab the bag from her husband. Jack felt surprised at how petite and delicate Brenda looked next to her husband who looked like a stereotypical Highlander, but he knew that Brenda shouldn't be underestimate, given the fact that she carried a strapped dagger on her thigh and wasn't afraid to use it._

_“Gavin, Arabella found the lad on the ground while looking for some 'erbs and then she called for me, once I saw the lad I sent her for ye. Now come help me, the lad seems to have no injuries, other than being unconscious. We need to take him to the house, we can;t leave him here for the wolves.” Brenda explained putting the bag across her chest and moving to his human form. Gavin opened his mouth but closed it, knowing better than to argue with his wife, so he went over and started to lift the boy. As he lifted the boy, and his wife carried the staff, he was surprised by how light the lad was. As they walked back to their home, he decided to mention it to his wife._

_“Bren, the wee lad is as light as a feather, perhaps he's been out on the woods for awhile and collapsed.” He suggested as they got closer to their home._

_“Perhaps Gavin, but he does not look like he's been traveling the woods. And look at his clothes, it looks like armor and this staff, but he looks too young to be a soldier. All soldiers I'd seen don't wear these colors or wear such strange metal.” She said as they finally exited the woods and reached their home where Arabella was waiting._

_“Yer right, but Brenda what do we tell the town, when he wakes? If we tell them how we found him, they'll believe him a spy and have him arrested and possibly sent to England. We must come up with a story to tell and hide his strange armor.” He told her as they entered the small cottage like home. Brenda instructed Arabella to fill a pot with warm water and get some clean rags while she followed Gavin to the couch where he placed the lad. As she wet the rags and wiped at his face she responded to what Gavin had told her._

_“I'm not sure what we'll tell them, we have to wait till he wakes and see what he can tell us.” As soon as she said that Jack could see he was starting to wake up and though he must have somewhat heard them while he was unconscious, now he was finally able to crawl himself out of the darkness. He groaned as he finally regained consciousness and opened his eyes, revealing warm chocolate eyes._

_“Hello wee lad, do ye know where ye are?” Brenda asked as she watched him open his eyes. Former Nightlight blinked his eyes and looked around in confusion._

_“No, I have no idea where I am.” He answered moving to sit up with the help of Brenda._

_“Do ye know your name lad?” Gavin asked kneeling down so he wouldn't intimidate the confused boy._

_“I don't remember anything.” He answered starting to get frightened. Jack watched as Brenda and Gavin carefully calmed him down and offered him some milk, he knew couldn't believe he had to go through losing his memories twice, at least when he became Jack Frost he was told his name._

_“Well lad since ye have no idea where ye are, how ye came to be here or even who ye are, yer going to stay with us. Tis the best we could do, it wouldn't be kind to leave ye out there with no memories and the English may not take kind to ye.” Gavin told him placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a smile._

_“Thank you but I don't feel right intruding when I'm not family and I don't even know who I am, for all you know I could be a bad person.” He told them with tear stained eyes. Brenda placed a hand under his chin, raising it up to make him look at her._

_“Now look here lad, ye are not bad. And ye would not be intruding anything, we will try to help ye get yer memories and even if ye never get them back ye will have a place to stay. Ye can help Gavin with the animals.”_

_“How do you know I'm not a bad person?” He asked still unsure. Brenda's eyes softened as she gave him a loving smile._

_“Because I trust me heart little jack, and it says that ye are not bad. We will keep you safe and make sure that no one harms ye. Though I doubt any would want to tangle with me husband.”She told him with a small laugh. He gave a small chuckle and Jack watched as they introduced themselves and name his human form Jackson. The day Jack watched as Jackson was introduced the head of the village and his story, at least the one they came up with, was explained. The story they told was that they found Jackson running through the woods alone, his parents were killed in an accident at sea and Jackson had made it to shore with no memory of his past because he had bumped his head in the accident. He only remembered the accident and his name. The leaders accepted the story and allowed him to stay with the family, much to the delight of Arabella. They hid all the evidence of what Jackson was found with, the armor was buried in the back and the staff was hidden within the forest, Brenda being the only one that knew where._

_Months went by and Jackson truly became a part of the family and soon was seen as the son that they always wanted and the best brother Arabella could have hoped for. Jack watched as the years slowly went by and Jackson became a favorite among the village, even if he did play pranks on them, they were never malicious and they knew that no matter his past, he was one of the best things to happen to them. His memories never came back though his family did catch him watching the moon when it was full and raising his hand toward it. Jack watched as that dreadful day came closer and closer. He watched as he had his final breakfast with his family before Arabella dragged him to the pond leaving Brenda with a worried expression because she felt that something bad was going to happen._

_Jack followed the pair and watched as Jackson traded places with Arabella and the last thing Jack saw before everything went black was Brenda at the shore grasping his old staff. “I'm sorry.” Jack whispered before he was completely surrendered by darkness._

_\------------------_

         It had been three days since Jack was put under the spell and Tooth was beginning to worry. No one that she had put under had stayed under for more than a day and a half. Yet it was dangerous wake someone that was that deeply under without consequences, so Tooth waited and kept watch, when she couldn't she had Baby Tooth keep watch. Just as Tooth was about to pull Jack out, consequences be damned, Jack began to stir. It started off with small finger twitches until it became full body twitches and his face was beginning to become scrunched as he slowly shook off the effects of the spell. But then something went wrong, he began to thrash and he let out a wet sounding cough as well as a choking gasp. Tooth quickly realized that he was reliving his drowning as he got out of the memory and since this was the first time she used the spell on someone that had died before, she didn't realize that they were going to re-experience the death. She maneuvered him to his side and watched as water suddenly poured out of his mouth and he was able to breathe again.

         “Jack? Come on Sweet Tooth, say something.” She cried out once he was breathing and she had moved him back on his back. Jack opened his eyes with a gasp and looked around wildly trying to make since of where he was. “Jack, it okay. Calm down your at the Tooth Palace, your not in your memories anymore.” Tooth told him holding him down till he remembered and calmed down. After several minutes of him breathing in and out, he was  finally  calm until the knowledge of what he learned made him jump up and move away from Tooth.

         “Jack, its me. Tooth. Are you okay?” She asked again worried about his reactions. Jack couldn't handle facing her, he didn't know what to tell her and he couldn't talk to any of the other Guardians because he didn't know how they'll react to him being Nightlight, the one that broke them apart and the one that they thought dead.”

         “I'm sorry Tooth but I can't be here. Not now. Bye.” Jack replied before he snatched his staff up and flew out one of the many windows begging Wind to take him somewhere that the Guardians couldent find him. He heard Tooth call out for him but he didn't slow down, he just knew that he had to be alone and fully process what he had learned.

         Tooth watched as Jack became a speck in the sky, she couldn't understand his reaction, what had he seen in his memories? She decided to go tell North, perhaps he knew what they should do. She left Baby Tooth in charge and quickly flew off to the North Pole.

                                                                                                                                         0000000000

          Jack arrived in Antarctica and quickly flew to the secluded ice cave that he had found a few decades ago. Once he was there he let loose the emotions he was feeling, his sense of lost, his anger at Manny, his confusion at why his charge didn't talk to him, his sadness over leaving the family that had taken him in even when they had no idea who he was, and his fear over what the Guardians would think. He screamed and yelled, he let his tears out until he couldn't cry anymore. After a few hours of this he slumped to the ground and  finally  realized that there was someone else in the cave with him. He whirled around prepared to let loose a bolt of ice thinking it was Pitch but he stopped as he finally realized who it was.

 

“Mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now notes.  
>  Everything that happened when Jack saw his Nightlight memories happened minus when Pitch attacked the Workshop and how he became human because I made that up though the books do say that Nightlight cant be a nightlight once he gives a kiss and he does fall asleep and Pitch does head toward the workshop but the books stopped there and I added the rest. Also Nightlight does become Jack Frost in the books, they just haven't fully explained what happened and so this is just what I believe happened. The lullaby and oath are from the Man In The Moon book.
> 
> Also Brenda and Gavin are Scots-Irish immigrants, I made them this because those were the immigrants that migrated into the Pennsylvania area in the 1700s along with the Germans. Arabella was born there and she is Jack's sister I just gave her a Celtic name which I loved, also Brenda and Gavin were Celtic names as well. 
> 
> Sorry if the memories are kinda wonky, it was kind of hard trying to get the information out while also showing Jack and I didn't want him to fully grasp the situation yet cause I wanted him to freak out later and I hope I got that across, if not, I'm very sorry. 
> 
> Now Christmas is coming up and since I'm Hispanic I'm staying up till midnight Christmas Eve to celebrate and then do nothing for Christmas so I hope to have the last chapter Christmas day as a present for y'all.
> 
> Also this weekend we may get snow, and I live in a desert okay so snow is a big deal and I just cant wait!
> 
> Don't forget to comment and don't be afraid to ask questions or even suggestions.
> 
> o hope y'all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays. Till next time!


	5. Reminisce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, so here we are the Last chapter of Frostlight, It has been interesting writing this story, I didn't think I would be able to tell this story well enough and I hope that I did make this enjoyable and something that could inspire other writers to write about because this isn't something written about much in the fandom. 
> 
> Anyway I hope y'all had great time reading this story and I hope y'all enjoyed the ending, if not I'm sorry but I did the best I could. Now on with the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dreamworks Rise of the Guardians or William Joyce's Guardians of Childhood.

After Emily Jane left Sanderson's island she went straight to her home and ordered Wind to let her know when Jack left Toothiana's Palace. She knew that if his memories were going to leave him vulnerable, he was going to fly to Antarctica so that if his emotions summoned a blizzard no one would be harmed. So she made sure to keep her senses open for a blizzard in Antarctica. As the days when by she became more worried which Wind only added to as they talked about how silent and still Jack was as well as how Toothiana was beginning to become worried. Then on the third day, Wind told her what had happened at the Palace and how Jack had apparently relieved his drowning, then he had asked them to take him a way because he was scared of talking to Toothiana. At that same moment, Emily's senses let her know that a massive blizzard was underway in Antarctica.

         “Oh Jackson.” She murmured before she vanished in a swirl of snowflakes. Once she arrived in Antarctica, she stretched her senses out, trying to pinpoint where her child was in the whiteout. After a few minutes, she was finally able pinpoint Jack, and it appeared that he was within an ice cave and so she headed over to the cave. Once she entered the cave and went deeper, she finally saw Jack and felt her heart break at the sight that met her. Her child was slumped on the floor and screaming out his pain while tears streamed down his face. She wanted to move to her child and comfort him but, she couldn't. She loved her child but she didn't know how to comfort him, she didn't know what was wrong and she didn't know how she could help. So she sat down on a flat boulder of ice and waited until Jack had screamed out his pain, once he did she will learn what he learned and do her best to help him, because that was all she knew.

         Hours went by before Jack became quiet and the storm outside settled. Emily quickly pulled her awareness from the rest of the world and focused on the young spirit that needed her. Just as she was about to stand and approach Jack; he twirled around, sensing another presence, with his staff ready to shot a blast of ice at the intruder but stopped short at who he saw.

         “Mom?” He cried out hoarsely. Emily winced at hearing how hoarse he was and so she crafted a glass out of ice and filled it with some water from a rain cloud she created, once that was done she she handed it to Jack. He gave her a small smile and took a sip, grateful for the water.

         “Why are you here?” He asked once he had finished the water, his voice already sounding better.

         “I was worried about you Jack, Wind told me you were at Toothiana's and then you came here and by the ferocity it meant you were very upset. So whats wrong little frost.” She answered making sure to leave out that she was keeping tabs on him. Jack tilted his head down, hesitant to tell her why he was so upset and not sure how she would take it. Yet, she was truly the only being that he knew and trusted enough to talk to about this, without her judging him. She was the perfect third party.

         Emily Jane watched as Jack thought about telling her what was bothering her and as she saw him debating to tell her. She suddenly felt like she shouldn't know. It seems that what ever Jack learned is a big deal and suddenly she was scared that she was going to lose her child fully to the accursed Moon and his Guardians. A small piece of her hoped that he wouldn't tell her but she knew that that was selfish and really Jack needed her to be there for him.

         “Mom, I guess you already know that Pitch came back and MiM choose me to be the new Guardian.” Jack began sitting cross legged in front of the boulder where Emily sat.

         “Yes, Wind let me know. I'm proud you handled my father well.” She replied with a soft smile.

         “Father?” Jack cried out shocked.

         “I'll tell you later. Once you've told me what has been bothered you, I'll tell you about how I meet Sanderson and how I was once a star.” She told him stroking his hair.

         “You were a star?! Wait who's Sanderson?” Jack asked intrigued by his mother's past.

         “Yes, and you'll find out after you tell me your tale and Sanderson is the Sandman. Now tell me what happened, Wind told me you got your memory box. By the way remind me to have a talk with that idiotic rabbit about what happened at Easter, also a talk to father about hurting my child, if I could stand to be in the same room without hurling him against a wall. Now on with your story little frost.” She told him flicking him on the forehead for trying to distract her.

         “Fine, so yeah I got my box and I learned that I had a, sister, and I died to save her, So that's why I was chosen as a Guardian. But that's all I learned, so I went to Tooth's so that she could unlock my memories. She put me under and I got my memories back.”He said before he went quiet, hesitant to tell the rest.

         “Go on little frost, I wont judge. No matter what you learned, I will always be here for you.” She told him cupping his face. He nodded and pulled back letting out a a breathe.

         “The first memory I saw was me looking down at a young baby in a type of crib. I looked the same except my eyes were green and I wore armor. I was a protector, I've always been a protector. Except I left my charge to fight a deadly foe. And I never saw him again and I was alone for years until I was released.” Jack said pulling his knees to his chest.

         “Jack, what are you talking about, you were human before you died correct?” She asked confused by what Jack was talking about, he wasn't making much sense.

         “I wasn't always human.”He whispered.

         “What?” She asked.

         “The person that I protected was named Tsar Lunar or as I called him The Man in The Moon. And the foe that I fought was Pitch Black. My name was Nightlight, later it was Jackson Overland, and finally Jack Frost.” He told her with a quiet voice not sure how she will react now. Emily Jane was in shock. Jack had just told her that he was Nightlight, the beloved immortal child of the Guardians and especially the Man in The Moon. She didn't really know how to react, Nightlight was the one that trapped her father on Earth and the one that protected the children of Earth. Yet as her thoughts started to slow down, all she could think about is how afraid Jack must be right now, scared of how the Guardians would react, how she would react as well as who he really is. Is he Nightlight, Jackson or Jack? Is he all three equally? She dropped to her knees in front of him and tugged him into a fierce hug.

         She held him close, stroking his hair and murmuring that she was here and that she would always be here for him. After a few minutes, they slowly pulled back and Emily wiped away the tears that he had shed from his cheeks. Once he was clear of tears, she held his face between her palms and made eye-contact with him.

         “Now you listen to me little frost, I do not care who you once were and neither should you. You may have once been Nightlight but you then became Jackson Overland ,a human boy who saved his sister, for no other reason than to want her to be safe and then you were chosen to become Jack Frost the Winter Spirit and future Guardian of Fun and Joy. No matter what name or appearance you took, there was always a single similarity. Your ability to care for someone other than yourself. Throughout each life you gave your life for the ones you cared about, you gave up being a nightlight to save Katherine from my father's nightmares, you gave up your second chance at life to save your sister, and you were willing to fight my father on your own, when you knew you would most likely lose, to protect the children that had just started to see you and to protect the Guardians who had just turned their backs on you just a few hours ago. That quality of yours has not changed no matter what form you take. I need you to remember that Jack and never let anyone tell you different. Do you understand?” She told him never once breaking eye-contact with Jack.

         Jack looked at her shocked. He had kept thinking about how everything had changed and how each person that he was, was so different, but really he should have looked at the similarities. His base personality of wanting to have fun, making sure others were safe, and caring about those close to him has always been there through each life. He looked different and had different experiences but underneath it all he was the same person. He shouldn't be afraid of what the others would think when he told them he was Nightlight, because if they were truly his friends they wouldn't care about who he once was. They would care for him no matter what form he took. And yet...

         “I know your right mom but, how do I tell the others. How do I tell Katherine? Hell how are they going to react to this news?”Jack replied still wondering how he'll tell the girl that blamed herself for his disappearance that he was really alive, sort off.

         “I don't know sweetie. I really don't know them as well as you. I basically only meet them once. Though I have a feeling Sanderson, Sandy, will take it very well. As for Katherine... I believe that she will be happy that her friend was not destroyed and I believe that she will have some questions for MiM, I'm sure they all will have questions.” She answered running a hand through his hair.

         “I have some questions for him too. Luckily though I think I could talk to him directly.” Jack replied thinking about the abilities he had as Nightlight.

         “Hm, how so little frost?” She asked letting him settle next to her so that she could place him under her chin.

         “Well when I was Nightlight, I could talk to the Moonbeams and the Moonbeams always reported back to MiM, so maybe if I talk to one of the moonbeams they could relay a message for me. At least I hope so.” Jack answered .

         “I think that's a good idea little frost. I also believe that before you do that you need to go find something and then make a choose.” Emily told him.

         “What do you mean?”

         “Well when you were Nightlight, you had a staff that had a diamond dagger on it made from MiM's and Children's tears. That seems like a pretty important artifact and I think you need to find it once more and try to add it to your current staff. Do you know where it could be?” She explained as he pulled away to look up at her. Jack thought for a moment, trying to think of where the diamond staff was. Then he suddenly remembered, just as he fell through the ice, he saw his mother, Brenda, holding the staff; she had been the only one to know where it was.

         “I'm not sure where it is. My mother hid the staff and buried my old armor. The last time I saw the staff was when I fell through the ice, my mother for some reason brought it to the lake. I think she knew something was going to happen and that the staff may be needed. After that I don't know where she hid it.” Jack replied.

         “She seems to have had good instincts. You really don't know where she hid it? Maybe she told you and you just never realized it. Think of a time you two were alone, she may had given you some advice and within that advice she may have told you where it was. So close your eyes and think back.” She told him. He did as she said and tried to focus on the memories from his human life and then he thought about when him and his mother had gone out to harvest some herbs and berries near his pond.

          _Jackson had been with Brenda and her family for a year and a half and he saw them as his true family. He still hadn't gotten his memory back but it was no real lose to him, he had a family now and that was all that mattered. Right now his mom and him were by the pond near their home harvesting some berries. Jackson was humming a little tune under his breathe when his mother called out to him._

          _“Jackson! 'ome here lad!” She cried out. Jackson stood up and ran to where his mother had called out to him leaving his basket in case something happened._

          _“What is it ma? Is something wrong?” Jackson asked once he reached where his mother was, which was near a large tree next to the pond._

          _“Nothing lad, I just wanted ye to come.” She answered with a grin, knowing she had worried him._

          _“Well thank you for the fright ma.” He told her crossing his arms._

          _“Sorry Jackson, but I did have a good reason. I wanted to tell ye something.” She told him putting an arm around his shoulders and walking to the front of the tree._

          _“What?” He asked confused as they came to a stop._

          _“I wanted to show ye something.”_

          _“A tree?”_

          _“Not just a tree lad. What do you see when you look at this tree?” She asked with a mysterious glint in her eyes._

          _“Leaves, bark.” Jack answered with a deadpan voice which earned him a smack to the back of the head._

          _“I'm serious Jackson! 'hat do ye see?”_

          _“Fine. I see branches that are covered in reddish brown leaves and some birds nests, I see bark that has some ants crawling up it and I see roots going deep into the ground, as well as a deep hole at the base where some animal lives. Other than that nothing.” He answered rubbing the back of his head._

          _“Its not nothing Jackson, what ye are looking at is life. This tree carries life on it, within it, and beneath it. This tree is an example of life and death.”_

          _“How does it show death?”_

          _“Its leaves dry up and fall off, dead. Some eggs don't make it and some animals don't make it. But their bodies or leaves don't go to waste, it is used to support the tree so that it can provide safety to the animals that call it home.”_

          _“Why are you telling me this mom.” He asked after thinking about it for a moment, knowing his mother wouldn't tell him something like this for no reason._

          _“I want ye to see that everything has a purpose and that something as simple as a tree can have a higher purpose as well as hold something precious.” She answered stroking his cheek. Jackson was very confused by what she had told him and didn't fully understand but he did understand that everything has a purpose._

          _“Okay, I get it ma.”_

          _“Good, now come on, we've got to get the last of the berries.” She said with a smile moving to another area. Jackson went to follow her but suddenly remembered that he had left his basket in the other clearing._

          _“I'll be right back.” He told her before racing off to find his basket letting his mother's laugh wash over him._

         Jack opened his eyes realizing that when his mother had been talking about the tree having its own purpose and holding something precious, she was telling him that the tree held his staff. In fact that tree was a favorite of his and he even slept there.

         “I think I know where it is.” He told her with a smile.

         “Then you should go get it and then make your choose of either telling the Guardians about your past and trusting them with that knowledge or keeping this from them which while you would not have to deal with their reactions to learning of your past. You will always have something hidden from them.” She said standing up.

         “I'm guessing you want me to go with the first one.” He said with a bemused smile.

         “Perhaps I do. But its your choose Jack and I will support either one. Now go on, you have a staff to find, an old friend to talk to, and a choose to make.” She replied with a chuckle ruffling his hair.

         “Okay mom, but before I go. How do I unite my old staff with my new staff?” He asked.

         “You'll know. Now go, I'm sure Toothiana already has the other Guardians together and they're worried about you.” She answered smiling.

         “Really? Alright I guess I better hurry. Thanks mom. For everything. Love you bye.” He told her with a bright smile flying out of the cave to his pond.

         “Good-bye my little frost. I love you too.” She said knowing Wind would care his message to her pseudo son. She left the cave and looked up at the shinning moon above her.

         “I hope you know what your doing Tsar. I don't want my boy to be hurt and no matter his past, I am not giving him up. He's my son and he always will be. You best hope your Guardians do not hurt him or else they will have to deal with me despite my neutrality.” She told him before vanishing in a swirl of leaves to her home.

0000000000

         Jack made it to his pond in record time. He landed right in front of the tree that his mother had most likely hidden his staff 300 some years ago. He looked at the tree trying to figure out where she may had hidden it, he doubt that she hid it up in the branches, he would have found it a long time ago. So he tried to picture the tree how his mother would have looked at it. The tree basically looks the same even the hole at the base was the same, most likely a burrow now. That when it hit Jack. The hole, his mother must have hidden it inside the hole knowing it would be safe from curios people since no one would explore a burrow of an animal. Jack dropped to his knees and looked inside checking for any animals, but it was completely empty and it seems to have been empty for years. Jack crawled in, since it burrow was large enough for him to fit, and once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed a long sack pressed against the back of the tree. He grabbed a edge and slowly backed out being careful with the worn material.

         Once it was out of the hole and in the moonlight, Jack saw that it was a dark brown sack made of leather that was as long as his staff and was a bit wide. He carefully opened the sack and looked inside.

         There he saw the long black staff that he once wielded, he dragged it out, standing as soon as it was completely uncovered. The staff was simple and really Jack preferred his new one better but he knew the most important part to this staff was the tip which held the diamond. Currently it was tied with some kind of string and so Jack began to unwind it. Once the diamond was separated, he put down the old staff and studied the diamond. It looked like a spear point and it seemed to sparkle every which way even with the low light of the moon above. He thought about how he could unite his current staff with this diamond and other than tying the diamond to the staff, he was at a lost. He sat back down and stared at the diamond as well as at his current staff.

         After a few minutes of staring he gave out a groan and just dropped the diamond on the staff, getting frustrated. He covered his eyes, hoping he could come up with an idea but then a bright light creep through his fingers. He dropped his hands and gaped at what was happening in front of him. The diamond which had been somewhat wide had now transformed into a thin rod next to his staff. Jack slowly grabbed the diamond rod and pushed it closer to his staff and as he did, it began to glow with a white light, tinted with some rainbow colors, and his staff also glowed with a bright blue light. He pushed a bit harder and suddenly the rod was sinking into his staff. Soon enough the rod was gone and the lights vanished. Jack carefully picked up his staff, wondering what effect the diamond would have on his staff and his power. But after putting his staff through the motions that he usually does, he didn't notice anything different other than feeling calmer at having the diamond within his staff.

         Just as he finished studying his staff, a small moonbeam moved in front of his eyes. Jack jumped a bit before he focused on the little moonbeam, which he realized was talking to him.

          _“Light? Light back? So happy! Very worried about little Light. Little Light looks different. Where was little Light?”_ The moonbeam asked anxiously. Jack was in awe at being able to talk to the moonbeam and he remembered that when he was Nightlight, he had a moonbeam as his friend and he never knew what happened to them. Now he could see that it had looked for him while it watched over the children.

         “I went through some changes little moonbeam and I'm not the same person I once was.” Jack told them, a bit worried about how they'll react.

          _“Changes? Yes, not same but still same. Still friend.”_ They replied flying around him in glee, not caring that he had changed.

         “Thank you little one, I'm glad you feel that way. But can I ask something of you?” Jack asked with a laugh at the gleeful moonbeam.

          _“Of course!”_ They answered ready to help they're friend.

         “Can you get a message to the Man In the Moon?”

          _“Yes. I can.”_

         Jack grinned and quickly tried to come up with what he wants to say. After a few minutes of thinking he told the little moonbeam his message and after making sure the message was received the little moonbeam flew around him once before leaving to return to The Man In the Moon. Jack watched as the moonbeam disappeared before he headed to the North Pole, carrying the leather sack with him because it held something that would prove his case if the Guardians didn't believe him. He had made up his mind when he had talked to the little moonbeam. He would tell the Guardians the truth because they deserved it and because he didn't want to lie to them for the rest of his existence. He didn't want to exist with the guilt of hiding something from them and he didn't want to Guardians to still carry that sadness within them as well as the guilt for losing him. He especially didn't want Katherine to still feel like that.

0000000000

         While Jack was in Antarctica, Tooth had arrived at North's workshop and asked a nearby yeti where North was. He told her that he was in his office and he had asked to not be disturbed but Tooth ignored him and flew off to his office, not caring if he got angry. She finally got to his office and she yanked open the door not caring if something broke.

         “Nicholas! Something happened with Jack and I'm worried that-” She stopped taking in the office as she noticed that North was not alone. North was seated in front of the fireplace looking at Tooth in surprise while his guest also looked on in surprise. Especially considering she didn't look how he remembered her.

         “Oh, Ombric your here! Its been centuries since I last saw you, how have you been?” She asked moving closer to give him a hug.

         “Hello Queen Toothiana. You seem well. Though different from how I remembered you.” He replied giving her a light hug still in shock over how she looked.

         “Please call me Tooth, and you can blame my new look on how the children now see me.” She said with a light blush at her formal name.

         “Ah, so that seems to be it. Well I do like the look Quee- I mean- Tooth.” He told her with a light smile.

         “Tooth, vhat vas this about Jack that had you come in like madwoman?” North asked still surprised by how haggard Tooth had looked bursting into his office.

         “Oh goodness, yes, Jack. He flew away from my Palace after he got his memories back and I'm worried about him.” Tooth answered wringing her hands nervously.

         “Why don't you sit down my dear an tell us everything, Jack was with you for three days.” Ombric told her guiding her to a seat. She took the seat gracefully and once they were seated, began to tell them everything that happened from the beginning.

         “Then he just flew off. So I came straight here to see if you can help Nic-North.” Tooth said finishing her tale looking down at the cup of tea that North had given her halfway through her story.

         “Hmm, perhaps he saw something in memories that he did not want you to know Tooth. Maybe he needs some time alone.” North suggested, not really knowing the young Guardian enough to know why he flew off.

         “Yes, I believe young Jack will come back once he had processed what he had seen. It must be a bit much to get all his memories back after not having them for so long.” Ombric told them taking a sip of tea.

         “I know he needs to process his memories and that's why I was there so that I can help him through that. I couldn't even interact with his memories.” Tooth replied.

         “You really couldn't see any of his memories?” Ombric asked a bit surprised, usually Toothiana could see anyone's memories because of the moon relic that she had.

         “No, but it might have to do with the fact that he died to become immortal.” She answered.

         “Perhaps, but Ombric and I were discussing Jack possibly having been a demigod.” North told her remembering all of the discussions they had had during the three days waiting for Jack.

         “That may be possible he was born during a time that his family could have been in contact with some fae, but it doesn't matter I just want our Sweet Tooth to be okay.” Tooth said putting down her cup of tea.

         “Very well Tooth, if you are worried I will call other Guardians here and we can discussing what to do next.” He told her placing a soothing hand on her arm.

         “Okay, thank you Nicholas.” She said with a smile. North gave her a returning smile before he left bellowing orders to send out a message to the other Guardians.

         “You truly care for him, don't you Tooth.” Ombric said with a smile.

         “Jack? Of course I do, we left him alone and I don't want that to happen again.” She replied looking at Ombric who chuckled at her answer.

         “That's not who I meant Toothiana.”

“Well who could you mean?” She asked confused until she realized just who Ombric was talking about. Her face exploded in a brilliant blush and she averted her eyes not wanting to look into Ombric's eyes.

         “I'm guessing I'm correct in my assumption.” Ombric said with a smug smile. Tooth gave a small huff crossing her ankles and crossing her arms.

         “I have no idea what your talking about.” She responded still not looking him in the eye. Before Ombric could tease her more, the office door opened revealing the other Guardians. Ombric studied each Guardian as they entered the room and he was most surprised at how Bunnymund looked. Gone was the robe and glass and even his very posh sophisticated body language was gone. He looked, wild was the best word he could come up with, especially considering that he no longer looked around the room with a calculating look and was now a bluish gray. He basically looked like an old grumpy rabbit.

         “Bunnymund, my have you changed.” Ombric stated standing to go greet the other two Guardians. Bunnymund looked away from North and took in the sight of Ombric.

         “Call me Bunny mate. You haven't change, 'ave ya Ombric?” Bunnymund replied letting Ombric hear the new accent he had adapted.

         “No, I suppose not. Though I do like this look much better than how you were before.” Ombric said with a smile.

         “I got to admit that I also like this look too, but how about ye let me know why your here. Haven't seen you for years, still messing with the past?” He replied crossing his arms while Sandy went over to find out why they were all here, though he had an idea.

         “North called for me a few days ago, to talk about your new Guardian Jack Frost.” Ombric answered.

         “What about Jack?” He asked his eyes narrowing.

         “Just some questions he had, but now I believe something more important is pressing.” Ombric answered moving to join the others by the fireplace.

         “Why are we here North, and wheres Frostbite, shouldn't he be here?” Bunny asked taking a seat.

         “We are here because of Jack. Tooth is worried I will allow her to explain. Tooth?” North answered allowing Tooth the floor. Tooth once again told what had happened at her Palace. Once she was done they began to discuss what they should do.

         “Why haven't we gone out to find the kid yet?” Bunny asked.

         “Because Bunny, he may just run away from us, we need to approach this carefully.” Tooth answered.

         “He can't run if we catch him with a sack.” Bunny mumbled making Tooth shoot a glare at him.

         “What was that?” She asked with a slight growl in her tone. But before Tooth could scold him, there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked at the door, wondering who would be knocking.

         “Do you know who it is Nicholas?” Ombric asked.

         “Nyet, no one knocks, all burst in. Don't know who it is.” North answered curious to who would be knocking. Not wanting to leave their mysterious guest waiting any longer, he moved to the door and opened it. But who he saw made him gasp, unable to respond to others questions.

         “Nicholas? Who is it?” Tooth asked flying over to look over his shoulder. Once she saw who it was, she gasped.

         “Its you.”

0000000000

         As Jack flew to the North Pole, the little moonbeam flew back to the Man In the Moon in record time, anxious to deliver the message his old friend told him to give to the Man In the Moon. Soon enough he made it to the main observatory of MiM who was sitting looking through some telescopes, surrounded by a bunch of balloons.

         “Hello little one, I understand you have a message for me?” MiM stated moving away from the telescopes to give the moonbeam a smile. The moonbeam gave a little trill before they gave out a bright light, showing a hologram of Jack.

         “Are you listening? Okay, this is what I want you to say. Hello Man In the Moon, I think by now you know that I unlocked my memories and discovered that I was once Nightlight. Your protector and friend. I am sorry I left you alone with just the Moonbots, Moonmice, glowworms, and Lunar Moths as company. But I'm sure you grew up well if perhaps a bit isolated from other beings. Now is the time to get a bit serious I guess. I want to know why you left me alone. Why did you bring me back and give me my name but never speak to me again? I would have thought you would be happy to have me be immortal again, but it seems I was wrong. When I finally discovered I was Nightlight, I went through a lot of different emotions. Anger and fear being the major emotions. But then I calmed down and realized that you had a good reason for what you did, which is why I wanted to speak to you.

         To learn your reason as well as ask a favor. Now you can either send the moonbeam back down with your answer or you could send your message through another. I'm on my way to tell the others who I once was and I want all the Guardians to be there not just the main four all of them. Ombric and especially Katherine. I don't know if you ever told her who I once was. But I think that if you did she would have told the others. So that means you didn't. She deserves to know so please tell her to go to the Workshop either with your message or without. Its your choose but you must get her to the Workshop. I wont tell the others who I was without her there. I hope to hear from you soon. Goodbye little Man in The Moon. Okay that's all, you got it little moonbeam?” At that last question the hologram vanished leaving the moonbeam to wait for what MiM wanted.

         “You can go, I'll have a message delivered.” Lunar told them with a quiet voice. The moonbeam bobbed in place for a moment before they left the chamber leaving Lunar to his thoughts. Lunar never really thought that Jack would feel like this, he had done this for his protection. He knew that Pitch would take revenge if he knew who Jack really was, and he knew that if he talked to him that would only pique Pitch's interest. Leaving him alone was the best thing he could have done no matter how much it hurt when he would yell up at him asking why he wouldn't talk to him. Then Pitch resurfaced and so he made him a Guardian because he could defeat Pitch and no longer become hunted. And now he knew the truth and soon the other Guardians would know. And he didn't know how they would take it.

         Lunar left his main observatory and headed to the main living room area where Katherine was most likely to be. And like clockwork there she was. She was talking to some of the Moonmice as well as the Lunar Moths, regaling them with stories. She was smiling and laughing as she wove her tales and Lunar almost couldn't go through with it but he had to let her learn the truth, no matter how angry she may get.

         “Hello Katherine, how has your day been?” Lunar asked as he moved to sit next to her. She paused in her story telling, letting them know she'll finish the story later. She turned with a smile to Lunar, giving him a chance to study her, still stunned by the woman that she had become. She had grown out her hair to the waist and it had a gentle wave to it, it had also changed from brown to auburn. She had grown to be pretty tall, around 6 feet slightly towering over Lunar who was 5'8. She had the appearance of a woman in her late 30's, she was very beautiful but no one saw her but Lunar. Hopefully that would change soon.

         “Its been good Lunar, I was just telling them some stories. How have you been? I saw a moonbeam rushing to come up here, is everything okay? I mean Pitch was just defeated and theirs a new Guardian, nothing bad should be happening.” She answered crossing her arms.

         “Everything is fine, the moonbeam just had a message for me, and lets just say the message was very important.” He told her calming her down.

         “Oh okay, well who was it from? One of the Guardians? I didn't know they knew how to speak to the moonbeams.” She asked.

         “It was from Jack Frost.” Katherine went quiet at the mention of his name. She know it wasn't Jack's fault but it hurt to look at him because he looked so much like Nightlight. She even hated Lunar a bit for making him look like Nightlight.

         “Really? What did he say?” She asked curious since Lunar had gotten many messages from Jack but he never responded, which was very strange.

         “I will tell you later but for now I have a favor to ask of you.”

         “Oh of course. What do you need?” She asked curious. Lunar rarely asked for favors.

         “I need you to go to North's Workshop to deliver a letter to someone very special.” He answered a bit apprehensive. Katherine was surprised by the request and she wanted to say no but she wanted to know why.

         “Why do you need the letter delivered? And to who?” She asked.

         “This person deserves a direct letter from me and you will know when you get there. So will you please take the letter to North's Workshop? I know its painful for you to be there but they miss you and I believe that you should talk to them so that you all can heal. I believe that you all will be better healed by the end of the day.” He answered pleading with her. She looked at him conflicted. She missed the others but she also felt guilt, but he was right. They all needed to heal and have some closure.

         “Okay Lunar, I'll go. Your right. So where is the letter?” She told him holding a hand out to receive the letter.

         “Um, I'll be right back.” He replied rushing out of the room to write the letter for Jack. Katherine laughed and in a few minutes Lunar returned with a sealed letter which he handed to her as they walked to a portal that would send her directly into North's workshop.

         “Well, wish me luck.” She said before she vanished into the portal. Lunar smiled at the portal before he turned and left to his main observatory to watch what would occur below.

         “I wish you all luck.” He murmured as he looked through his telescope to watch North's Workshop.

0000000000

         Katherine arrived at the workshop and moved directly to North's office ignoring all the curious looks she was getting. She knocked on the door and after a few moments it opened revealing a very shocked North, _he has really grown old_ , and then Toothiana was revealed curious about what North was seeing.

         “Its you.” She stated shocked that she was there, which she completely understood, she hadn't seen them since that day Nightlight vanished.

         “Hello Toothiana, North. Its a pleasure to see you all. May I come in?” She replied with a small smile. They wordlessly moved aside and as she walked in more gasps were heard. The door closed behind her and as soon as it did it was completely silent.

         “Well, not quite the welcome I was expecting.” She said shifting a bit uncomfortably.

         “Well sheila, what do you expect? You left us to live with Manny after the last battle with Pitch. We never saw nor heard from you for more than 300 years. How should we react?” Aster replied.

         “I know, I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry for it. I just felt guilty and I was sure that you would all blame me. So I left before you could. I'm sorry.” She told them feeling her eyes to tear up. Then suddenly she was being held in a hug. She blinked and looked to see who was giving her a hug. It turned out to be Tooth and soon she was surrounded by the other Guardians. She felt tears slid down her face as she heard the others say they forgive her and how much they missed her. But it soon came to a stop at the sound of a voice.

         “This is awesome!”

0000000000

         Jack flew around the Workshop looking for the others Guardians and what he saw in North's office made him smile gleefully. He opened one of the windows and sat on the sill swinging one of his feet.

         “This is awesome!” He told them with a laugh. They all looked at him and hurried over bombarding him with questions.

         “Where were ya Frostbite?!”

         “Sweet Tooth are you okay? I'm so sorry!”

         “Jack, vhere have you been?”

         “Hello I'm Ombric, nice to meet you.”

         “Hello Jack.”

         Jack was soon overwhelmed by the questions and slammed his staff down blowing the other Guardians back a bit as frost spread from his feet.

         “Okay, now that I have some space, I can answer your questions But one at a time please.” Jack told them still sitting on the windowsill but with both feet inside.

         “Sweet Tooth, are you okay? You left so suddenly I was worried you saw something terrible.” Tooth said hovering anxiously.

         “I'm okay Tooth. I just learned something that took some time to understand and then I had to make a choose which I hope was the right one.” He replied with a small smile.

         “Vhat did you learn Jack?” North asked seeing Jack flinch a bit at the question.

         “Something very important but first I want to see Katherine.” He answered standing from the windowsill. Katherine was shocked that he wanted to see her first but she complied and moved forward to face Jack.

         “Hi Katherine. How are you?” Jack asked with a smile.

         “I'm well.”

         “No your not. Your filled with guilt, guilt over what happened with Nightlight. You blame yourself and so you left your friends which was one of the worst things you can do. You should have stayed with your friends, they would have helped you and none of you would feel guilty or sad. And Nightlight would not want you to feel like this. Any of you. That's why I asked MiM to send you here, so you can all be together again.” He told her never breaking eye-contact with her. Suddenly in a flurry of movement Katherine gripped Jack by his sweatshirt and lifted him up.

         “Who the hell do you think you are to say this? Your just a winter spirit that looks like an old friend of ours. You have no right to say those things.” She growled ignoring the others protests. Though Sandy just sat in the back ready to intervene should things escalate.

         “Katherine, put him down. He didn't mean it.” Bunny told her ready to snatch Jack from the angry woman.

         “Its okay Bunny, she needs this.” Jack reassured him. She glared at him before she dropped him and backed away.

         “Now I think you should all take a seat before I tell you what I learned.” Jack told them straightening his sweatshirt. The others looked at him confused but complied and sat down. Jack took a deep breathe, suddenly very nervous to tell the others about his past.

         “Go ahead Jack, its okay.” North urged, anxious to learn about the young spirit.

         “Okay, just don't freak out okay?” Jack said still very nervous.

         “Just get on with it Frostbite, we haven't got all day.” Bunny cried out annoyed.

         “Okay, okay. Kangaroo. So I learned that my human name was Jackson Overland. I was found at the age of 13 by a small family who took me in because I had no memory and before that I was a protector for a family's baby. I watched over him until there was a battle and I left him to help his parents and hopefully defeat our enemy. I never saw him again but I did make some friends.” He began now nervous to tell the rest.

         “Where are you going with this, Frostbite?” Bunny asked, a bit impressed he was a protector.

         “I'm getting there Cottontail, I'm just nervous.”

         “Jack no matter what, we all care about you. Your past doesn't matter, all that matters is who you are now.” Tooth told him with a comforting tone.

         “Please remember you said that. My new friends were incredible and I hope they still care about me even if I'm different. Before I was Jack Frost, I was Jackson Overland, and before that I was Nightlight. Tsar Lunar's Guardian and friend. The day I vanished I was transformed human and my family found me unconscious on the floor of the forest. I'm sorry for everything I have caused you all. I never knew that this would happen.” Jack told them putting his head down, not wanting to look at the others expressions.

         The room was silent. There wasn't a sound as everyone absorbed what they were just told. Their old friend who they thought had vanished was right there in front of them and thought they didn't think that Jack would lie, they couldn't believe it.

         “No, your not him, Lunar would have told me. You cant be him!” Katherine cried out advancing toward him. Jack looked up and saw how conflicted her emotions were.

         “Katherine, I'm sure MiM had a reason for not telling you but I can prove that I'm Nightlight. Look in the sack by the window.” He told her moving to the side.

         She moved to the window and picked up the sack, quickly looking in and dropping it in shock. Within the sack was Nightlights armor.

         “Where did you get this?” She whispered unable to believe that Jack was Nightlight.

         “My family found it on me when I was found, they hid it along with my old staff to make sure no one saw me as a traitor or spy. They came up with a story for how I was found and why I had no memory and they gave me the name Jackson Overland. Once I found out who I was I ran to Antarctica terrified of what I had learned but then Mom showed up and calmed me down and told me I had to make a choose of whether or not I was going to tell you who I once was. Once I found my old staff, I asked a moonbeam to send a message to Lunar to answer a few questions and to have you sent here with a letter answering my questions. I knew as I gave the moonbeam my message that I had to tell all of you because you deserve the truth. I was Nightlight but I'm Jack Frost now. I'm not the same but the bases of what made me Nightlight and Jackson are the same and that's still the case of what makes my Jack, Its my center.” Jack explained now fully looking at everyone. Everyone had tears in their eyes, minus Sandy, and for a minute Jack thought that they were crying because he wasn't their Nightlight. Yet just as Jack was going to fly out the window, he was crushed into someone's chest.

         “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know your not Nightlight anymore but I don't care because your right. I want to get to know you Jack and not hang on to someone that left years ago. Its time to let go of the past and I will as soon as I have a serious conversation with Lunar about not telling me somethings.” Katherine told him through her tears and laughter. Jack stared at her in shock before he gave out a laugh and tentatively hugging back. Soon everyone was joining the hug all of them telling Jack that they like him for him and while they were glad to learn what had become of their friend, Katherine was right about letting go of the past and they were looking forward to getting to know Jack better.

         The next few hours passed with everyone telling stories from their life never having told the tales with as much lightness as they did. The darkness of Nightlight's disappearance was gone replaced with the Joy of having a new family member that while he had lived as an old friend of theirs, they welcomed his new form and life with open arms. Ready to learn who Jack Frost was and how he would change their lives for the better.

0000000000

          _Dear Jack,_

          _I know you never understood why I left you alone, especially considering how you were such a good friend of my mine and though I only truly knew you when you were my protector as a baby. You always cared for me and made sure I was happy. I left you alone because I wanted to return the favor. I wanted to be your protector._

          _Pitch was sure to look for you if he knew you were alive once more and I did not want him to get to you. So I gave you a new name and different powers that while they were associated with death, I knew you would use them to bring fun and peace. Then I left you alone because I feared that if Pitch saw he speaking with you, he would become interested and take you to get to me. But when he resurfaced, I knew that was the time to bring you into the Guardians because I knew you would defeat him and once you did you would get your memories back and never have to fear Pitch Black again. I hope I'm right and if not, well you have some new protectors who will make sure you are not harmed._

          _I am very sorry for what happened to you throughout your 300 year existence and I'm glad Emily Jane was there for you as a friend, confidant, and mother. Please give her my thanks. I hope to speak to you again Jack because you are truly special and not just because you were once Nightlight, but because no matter what you go through you still care and still forgive. You may never forget but you always forgive and that is a gift._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsar Lunar, aka The Man In the Moon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there it is the last chapter of Frostlight, finished at 3:00 am since I spent the past day in the snow, and this is the end result. I hope y'all like it and if not very sorry. 
> 
> Also if y'all are interested in reading more of my work I do have another story called Rise of the Lost Empire and its an Atlantis AU, you can check it out it was my first story and it is Jackrabbit, so if that isn't your thing sorry maybe you can pretend one of them is someone else. 
> 
> Anyway be on the look out for the sequel to that and some one shots from that story or one shots because who knows when inspiration will hit. Don't hesitate to comment if you have questions, ideas or requests. 
> 
> I hope y'all had some happy Holidays and a Happy New Years!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter of FrostLight and I hope y'all enjoy it so far. Please leave any comments that you have or questions. I will try to keep a regular updating schedule and since I already have the next two chapters done it should be a quick update and this story will have at most 5 chapters so don't expect a long story like Rise of the lost Empire and I will be posting some oneshots for that story like how the Queen and King met. So till next time!


End file.
